Revealed Connections
by LadyDetia
Summary: Naruto is now he Sixth Hokage. Everything is going well until his wife, Hinata and his right hand ninja, Sakura, start acting strange. Please review! M for lemon, yaoi and yuri. Gaara OOC, cuz it's fun! You'll see what I mean. wink
1. Chapter 1

Revealed Connections

By Lady Detia

A/N: Thanks to Seth who suggested the title!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy

Chapter One

It's great to be Hokage. It's wonderful to be respected. Beyond that it's awesome to be finally accepted for who he is. The Sixth Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, was indeed a very blessed man. He deserved it after all the hell he had been through from the beginning. Being only 26 he was the youngest to ever become Hokage in the history of Konoha. The only person that was almost that young was the Fourth. Since he grew up pretty much alone and without any family, Naturo took the opportunity to start his own right away not long after becoming Hokage. He had chosen a fine bride in the gentle, kind, yet now very powerful Hyuuga Hinata. Through hard training and sheer will she had mastered the Byakugan and become one of the most respected kunoichi in all the village. Their wedding was the stuff of fairy tales. It was so elaborate and beautiful that the people would be speaking of it for years to come.

The Sixth had not only chosen a quite worthy wife he had also chosen an excellent right hand ninja. He knew he could confide in Haruno Sakura. They had faced many terrifying and deadly battles together and made a strong team whoever they were grouped with, whether it was Sasuke, Kakashi, or anyone else for that matter. Sakura was one of the few people he could trust with his life because she was one of his dearest friends that he would also die for. Yes, being Hokage was great…most of the time. Things could get a little boring with all the paperwork, but Sakura helped with that a lot since that was not Naruto's strong point. Although Naruto was very happy about his good fortune he felt like something was amiss. He noticed at times his assistant got a sad look in her eyes, especially when his wife would visit him in he office. She got especially moody whenever they showed any affection toward each other, whether he kissed his wife tenderly or embraced her. Sakura would always avert her eyes and her body language would indicate her discomfort. After Hinata left Naruto told his right hand ninja that if she didn't feel comfortable with his displays of affection towards his wife he wouldn't do it in front of her. Sakura looked surprised at his comment at first, but then assured him that she didn't have a problem with him giving his wife that kind of attention. After all, he loved his wife and shouldn't have to hide his feelings. After Sakura assured him that everything was all right with her he didn't discuss it further and the incident slipped his mind eventually. Not long after that Naruto noticed that Sakura's mood had brightened. She was also spending a lot of time with Hinata, which seemed odd to him. Hinata and Sakura were friends after all, and Sakura was actually the one the helped get him and his wife together. But he still thought it strange that they were spending such an unusual amount of time together without him. Any lingering questions were answered on that unforgettable day.

It had been an extremely busy day in Konoha. They were in the midst of the chunin exams so there was a lot going on. Naruto had settled down on his couch with a bottle of sake. He felt the need to relax because his nerves were in a jumble. Normally the Sixth would have lunch in his office when things were busy like this, but this day he decided to take a breather in a more relaxed environment. All this stress helped him understand why Tsunade had a habit of falling asleep at her desk. After a few cups the rice wine was beginning to take affect. Naruto was feeling really mellow now and began to slump a little on the couch. Just as his eyes were about to close they flew wide open when he heard a noise. Using his sensitive hearing he tried to pinpoint the location of the sound. He determined that is was coming from upstairs. He glided up to the second floor concentrating some of his chakra in his feet to make a silent approach in case it was an intruder. Once upstairs he realized that the sound was coming from his bedroom, which was odd since Hinata was rarely home at this hour. Assuming he was dealing with an intrude he slowly slid the wooden door open to get a good look before going on the attack. His eyes widened in shock when he saw something he had never imagined he would ever see.

He saw the familiar long indigo locks of his wife flanked by two long and slender legs. He could tell Hinata's head was moving as she stroked the thighs of some other person he had not yet recognized. As he approached their marriage bed Hinata lifted her head and froze in his gaze. Then Naruto heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hinata-chan, why did you stop, baby?" came a soft, pleading voice. Before Naruto could say a word he saw a face with rosy locks and bright green eyes peek from behind his wife's thigh.

"S…Sakura?" Uzumaki-san definitely wasn't expecting to see Sakura in his bed and definitely not with his wife. In fact he had sent Sakura out to run some errands for him that day so seeing her here was a total shock to him. Naruto was still at a loss for words as Hinata scrambled under the covers and Sakura just laid there looking back at him, her thighs still moist from her amorous dealings with Hinata. The two women didn't know what to expect of the Hokage and they didn't dare speak a word until he spoke. Hinata was trembling expecting the wrath to come down any second. But instead of yelling she heard a heavy sigh.

"So this is where you've been disappearing during lunch , Sakura-chan. I don't blame you though. My beautiful wife is tempting," Naruto stated with a shake of his head.

"Na…Naruto-kun…husband, please don't be angry with us!" Hinata pleaded.

"I'm not angry, koibito. Just a little disappointed." The two women glanced at each other then hung their heads. "You can make it up to me if you want," Naruto continued as a smirk slowly formed on his visage. Hinata visibly relaxed as she laughed that cute little laugh of hers. Sakura rolled her eyes and began to laugh too.

"All right, Hokage-sama, we'll make it up to you. And just so you know," Sakura said as she walked over to him, "I wasn't trying to steal your sweet wife from you, but you are right. She _is _very tempting. I understand why you fell in love with her." With a warm smile Sakura took his hand to lead him to his bed where a now blushing Hinata was waiting.

Next: Chapter 2. You'll find out how Sakura and Hinata got together in the first place and of course…LEMONY GOODNESS!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Time for a little flashback…then back to the present! After all, Hinata and Sakura have some making up to do with Hokage-sama. J

Revealed Connections

Chapter Two

It all started about a month prior. Hinata had become quite concerned about Sakura's mood swings while they were both around her husband. The Hokage's wife felt kind of sorry for her friend and decided to do her best to cheer her up. She began inviting Sakura to have lunch with her while her husband was busy with meetings. She figured she could use some time for some girl talk. That seemed to be doing the trick. After a few lunch dates Sakura began to open up to Hinata

"Hinata-sama, I'm so glad that we've been able to spend this time together," Sakura stated with a smile as she bit into a watercress sandwich. Hinata had decided to have lunch in the Hokage's dining room for a change so they didn't have to go far incase her husband need either one of them.

"I'm happy too. You make very good company, Sakura-chan. And you can just call me Hinata. No need for formal address here. We are friends after all." Hinata smiled sweetly at Sakura who returned the gesture.

"I guess you're wondering why I've been down in the dumps lately…" Hinata gave her an attentive look. "Well, you see, I haven't really been honest with you lately. When I said I was comfortable with you guys being affectionate in front of me that wasn't true. The truth is I get a little jealous." Sakura's eyes averted from her friend's gaze.

"Oh, Sakura, I had a feeling that you cared for Naruto and your attraction to him is quite obvious. I understand, but I don't feel threatened by it because, you are a kind person after all. You are a wonderful friend and I know you would never betray me or Naruto." Hinata's gentle and understanding smile melted away when she heard a heavy sigh come from her rosy haired friend. She looked even more bummed out than before. Sakura then turned to Hinata and leaned closer to her.

"Oh, Hinata, I really thought it would be obvious but even you couldn't see it. Man this really sucks,"

Sakura mumbled.

"Sakura…I…I don't understand." Sakura then began to chuckle, but it wasn't a happy sound, more like a sad sound of defeat.

"Hinata, the person I'm jealous over isn't Naruto…it's you, silly." Hinata was stunned into silence as Sakura's emerald eyes captured her in a forlorn gaze. "You're just so sweet, and beautiful, and you have this warmth about you that draws me in," she began to explain in almost breathless tones as she leaned even closer. "Every time I see him kiss you I feel like it's not fair that he gets to be the only one to feel those lovely lips…" The still shocked Hinata couldn't move as Sakura leaned closer to give her the softest, sweetest kiss she'd ever felt. Hinata was pleasantly surprised by the feeling of Sakura's lips. She had never kissed another woman before and for a brief moment wondered why she hadn't. Sakura's heart fluttered with excitement when she realized Hinata hadn't pulled away. Before Hinata could change her mind she deepened the kiss as she pulled Hinata closer to her. When she felt the indigo haired beauty's hand press against her waist she couldn't have been more thrilled. Hinata tasted even more wonderful than she'd ever imagined. Sakura pressed even closer as she ran her fingers through Hinata's dark locks. She gave a disappointed whine when Hinata turned her face away.

"Sakura-chan, we shouldn't…" Hinata choked.

"Hinata-chan, please! I can't take holding back these feelings any more!"

"But, Naruto-kun…" Sakura cut her off with delicate fingers pressed to Hinata's soft lips.

"Hinata-chan, I swear to you I'm not trying to steal you away from Naruto. I just…want to express the way I feel towards you…even if it's just this one time." Hearing those words from Sakura did something to Hinata. She could feel a warmth growing in her heart. She felt such tenderness for her friend in that moment that there was no way that she could deny her. "Let me love you, Hinata-chan…please?" That one plea was what took their close friendship to another level. The two women met even more often for lunch , which they always ate quickly to give them more time to be in each other's arms. The two of them loved exploring each other's bodies. Sakura especially enjoyed Hinata's cries of ecstasy as she tasted her wonderful essence. Hinata enjoyed it most when they tasted each other at the same time filling the bed chamber with sounds of adoring passion. Soon Hinata found herself getting chills of excitement every time Sakura asked her to join her for lunch. She knew what wonderful things were in store. She felt a pang of guilt for this affair with her friend, but she was so very happy that she was able to bring Sakura such happiness. Although it was risky, Hinata and Sakura would make love in the Hokage's bed. After all, Naruto never came home for lunch for he was usually far too busy to leave his office during the day. Because Hinata made sure to clean the sheets before Naruto got home he never suspected a thing. However, she had become more adventurous in bed which didn't make Naruto suspicious at all, to Hinata's relief. He just really enjoyed this new wild, kinky side to his wife and he definitely couldn't complain. Unfortunately, the two kunoichi had let their guard down and let their love-making session last a little longer than usual that one time. And that one time was also the first time Naruto had decided to come home for lunch for a change.

So there they were, caught red-handed. Hinata thanked the heavens above that Naruto didn't blow his top at the revelation. She really did feel guilty about not telling him and was willing to make it up to him any way he saw fit. She blushed shyly as a naked Sakura led her husband to their marriage bed. She felt kind of silly blushing. He was her husband after all. Maybe it was her guilt over being caught. She was relieved that he was at least smiling, which meant he wasn't mad. Hinata quietly watched as Sakura undressed her husband. For some reason this excited her to the nth degree. She didn't even mind as he gave Sakura gentle kisses on her face and neck as she peeled his clothes off. Once fully undressed Sakura pushed him onto the bed next to Hinata, who had since dropped the bed sheet from covering her nakedness.

Sakura then pushed Naruto down by his shoulders and began to kiss him, practically devouring his face. Naruto instinctively reached up for Hinata to take hold of one of her breasts to gently caress it. He then gently pulled her forward by her nipple as Sakura broke off their kiss. He slowly and ever so gently teased her nipple with his tongue before suckling on her luscious bosom. He watch out of the corner of his eye as Sakura leaned over to flick Hinata's other nipple with the tip of her tongue. Just the very sight of Sakura doing that sent a jolt of arousal throughout his body. He gasped when he felt a warm, soft hand wrap around his now rigid member. Sakura was kissing her way up Hinata's neck while his wife stroked him with her hand. Naruto began a trail of soft kisses down Sakura's side as his hand slid down the small of her back and stopped to squeeze her right butt cheek. Sakura chuckled and smiled against Hinata's throat as Naruto teased her swollen lips with his fingers. He noticed the woman was very wet. Probably because of what she and his wife were doing before he showed up, but very wet nonetheless. Sakura stopped kissing his wife to look down at him with half closed eyes.

"Naruto-kun, you want to taste don't you? You want to see what kept your wife coming back for more, right?" Before responding he looked over at his wife and saw that she had the same expression on her face.

"Don't worry, husband. I want to share this happiness with you. Trust me, you'll enjoy it." Naruto knew better than to argue with his wife. He slid further down on the bed as Sakura straddled his face and placed her hands on the headboard. He then took a hold of her thighs and kissed her tenderly on her dripping wet lips before taking his first real taste of his beautiful friend, and now lover. Sakura loved the feeling of Naruto's hot tongue inside of her. It looked like he would be able to drive her as crazy as his wife could. Soon her hips were gently rocking across his face in a steady rhythm.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you're gonna make me fall in love with you too," Sakura moaned as she felt herself melting inside. Meanwhile, Hinata had positioned herself between her husband's legs and was covering one of her most favorite parts of him with slow, wet kisses. She then slowly licked up the throbbing shaft then lowered her mouth until the head touched the back of her throat. Naruto moaned causing Sakura to cry out in turn. He felt Sakura squeeze her legs together as her walls contracted around his tongue. A now panting Sakura climbed off of his face to reveal Naruto's blissful expression on his cum covered face. Sakura then laid beside him to start licking her juices from his face as Naruto's hand now stroked the back of Hinata's bobbing head. Before Naruto could reach the pinnacle of ecstasy, Hinata lifted off of him in one last slow suck. She then looked over at Sakura who returned a knowing glance.

"Naruto-kun, sit up for a moment. Sakura-chan and I want to give you a good show," Hinata announced with a happy smile. Naruto smiled back as he sat up while Hinata laid on the bed on her back and Sakura moved towards her. He got the sneaky feeling he was going to have to take a longer lunch break than usual.

Next Chapter….MORE LEMONY YUMMINESS!


	3. Chapter 3

-1A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. As for Sasuke, Luv4Life, I have special plans for him in a later chapter. Now back to the Hokage's marriage bed where the love now overflows.

Revealed Connections

Chapter 3

Naruto watched as the two beauties before him resumed the position the were in when he caught them, except this time Hinata was on her back. The bed chamber was filled with the sounds of lips against wet lips as the two women pleasured each other. Naruto felt he couldn't just stand there and watch so he began to rub his cock across Sakura's soft skin. Sakura liked the feeling of him rubbing against her. Naruto made his way to the edge of the bed . He laughed softly as he tapped his heavy member on top of Sakura's head. She immediately looked up with an expression that screamed 'hey, what's the big idea!' That just made Naruto laugh even more. Sakura growled in fake annoyance before kissing the pre-cum covered tip. Within moments she was sucking in earnest as Hinata continued to taste her. Once Sakura had given the Sixth a nice, wet coating she spread Hinata's lips apart then smiled back up at him. The blond haired shinobi pretty much understood what Sakura wanted him to do, so he pulled his wife to the edge of the bed by her thighs then pushed himself into her. Hinata's throaty moans sounded more like growling as her beloved husband thrust into her. Sakura watched as if she was fascinated by the sight of her lover being filled by such magnificent manhood. She lowered her head to suckle Hinata's swollen clit as she felt Naruto's shaft sliding against her nose. When Naruto would pull out some Sakura would lick the shaft then go back to torturing Hinata with her tongue. Hinata practically screamed into Sakura's dripping wetness as she felt Naruto's release inside of her. Sakura came so hard she was laughing like a mad woman as she rolled off of Hinata letting out a drawn out, happy sigh. She laughed even harder when she felt that heavy cock thud against her forehead again.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" she chuckled. He just laughed in response as he flipped her over so that she was now on her stomach with her face in one of the pillows. As she pushed herself up on her elbows she could feel pressure against her still wet outer lips. Naruto was rubbing his head against Sakura causing him to become rock hard once again. Sakura let out a contented sigh as he slid inside of her. He reached underneath his dear friend to cup her breasts as he rocked her body in a steady rhythm. Sakura buried her face in the pillow. It felt so good she just knew she would say something crazy out of her mouth. So she mumbled muffled nonsense into the pillow instead. She shivered with delight as he lightly traced over her skin. His touch made her feel tingly all over. 'Is this what Hinata had been telling me about? He's channeling chakra though his fingertips, isn't he?' Sakura wondered to herself when she heard Hinata giggle.

"Husband, you told me you would only use that on me," Hinata fake complained as she kissed him on his shoulder. "But it's all right. Sakura is special enough to enjoy that skill of yours."

Sakura found it very enjoyable indeed. It was like her skin had become hyper-sensitive to touch. She had broken out in a sweat and her heart was pounding with excitement. Sakura was in heaven as Hinata played with her breasts and Naruto reached around to play with her clit. There was no doubt about it. She was now totally in love with these two wonderful people who had completely stolen her heart. The Hokage gave one last thrust before filling his lover with his precious essence, leaving Sakura breathless.

"Hinata-chan…Naruto-kun…" she panted, "I love you both so much!"

By now Naruto had slipped between his two loves and was draping one arm around each. The two beauties cuddled up on each side of him to kiss his neck and shoulders. Naruto was all smiles until he got a look at the clock.

"Oh, shit! I gotta get outta here! I have to meet with Kakashi!" He quickly climbed over his wife and high tailed it to the shower. Hinata and Sakura followed him giggling all the way. Naruto tired his best to take a quick shower, but the two women were such a distraction. Between Hinata having him in her mouth and Sakura rubbing her hands across his pecs he would never make it to the meeting on time. He leaned his head back to let the water flow over his face.

"Ladies," he spoke with as much authority he could muster in his aroused state, his voice echoing against the shower walls, "I love you both very, very much. And trust me, it's very hard to leave you like this but I have to go." His authoritative tone was now a loving one. Hinata stopped sucking to look up at him with eyes full of disappointment. Naruto patted her head. "We can finish this tonight, I promise." The kunoichi seemed sort of satisfied with that as they released the Hokage from their passionate grip, allowing him to step out of the shower mumbling curses under his breath. "I'll be back soon. And don't you two dare start without me!" he warned as she hurried to dry himself off and get dressed. Hinata decided to do some shopping until Naruto returned. Sakura decided to go by the hospital to check on her staff and any patients that needed special attention. They were in the middle of chunin exams so it was common for injured genin to be brought in.

During his meeting with Kakashi Naruto did everything he could to hide his impatience. He didn't want to seem to eager to get back home or his former sensei would ask questions. He also found it hard to pay attention to what Kakashi was saying.

"Old habits die hard, eh, Naruto?" Kakashi commented in his smooth, cool tone.

"Huhn? Oh, sorry Kakashi, what were you saying?"

"Just that in two days all qualified genin teams will have made it through the Forest of Death. Looks like we'll be observing some pretty interesting jutsus this year since we have ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist participating this year."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see how this turns out," Naruto replied with a weak laugh.

"Are you all right, Hokage-sama?"

"Me? Oh, I'm fine."

"If you say so. Here are the stats on all the genin that you requested."

After Kakashi bowed respectfully and left his presence Naruto slumped his head against his desk..

"Damn it, I gotta get myself together before I end up making a fool of myself in front of all those people. Maybe some ramen will help me clear my head. Yeah, that should do it!"

Ramen always did the trick. Besides, he needed to build up his stamina and his chakra to be ready for round two with the women he loved more than any others in this world.

Next Chapter: We'll take a break from the three lovebirds to deal with other revealed connections! Ja matta!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Now it's a certain Sharingan user to get some good lovin'! Enjoy and review! I've enjoyed the feedback and suggestions so far. Domo arigatou gozaimasu!

Reveled Connections

Chapter 4

In another part of Konoha a handsome raven haired man looked down on another with a look of such disgust. He stared down at another shinobi who was weeping in his lap. His crotch was soaked through with tears making it uncomfortable to remain seated. When the other ninja began to hiccough he assumed the tears had run out.

"Gods, you can be worse than the fan girls, Neji-chan!" Sasuke sneered. The other dark haired man lifted his head from Sasuke's lap to glare at him for using the 'chan' suffix, which was usually reserved for girls or very young boys.

"Sasuke-kun, how can you be so cruel? How can you treat me this way after I've done all that you've asked of me?"

Sasuke sighed as he lifted Neji's chin and ran his thumb across his soft, pale cheek. The Hyuuga was such a pitiful sight with pale eyes bloodshot from shedding so many tears.

"Geez, Neji, you act as if I'm leaving for good. I'm only going on a mission given to me by the Sixth. Ino, Shino, and I are going to help patrol the borders to prevent what happened when we took _our_ chunin exam. What are you so damned worried about anyway, my sweet Neji?"

"You know why, teme! It's because _she's_ going to be there with you!" Neji spat.

"Hmph, jealous, eh?" Neji bit his lip and his eyes took on an expression of desperation. He then frowned in anger.

"Sasuke-kun, I know about your proposal to Ino. You know how she can't keep her mouth shut. I would have thought it was a lie if Lee and Ten-Ten hadn't confirmed it." It was Sasuke's turn to frown.

"Ugh, that bitch! I'm going to have to punish her for her diarrhea of the mouth. Anyway, that proposal was not a confession of love. It was merely a…_business_ proposal." His frown now became a smirk.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Listen, lover, I can't deny that you have a lot to offer me, and I appreciate all of it, really," Sasuke continued as he ran a thumb across Neji's soft lips. "However, there are certain things you just can't do for me that Ino can. Do you understand, or do I have to explain in detail?" Neji coughed when he saw that look on Sasuke's face that he always got when he was teasing him.

"Please, spare me the details. It's not like I'm some child."

"So you do understand that you can do many things for me, but only a woman can help me rebuild the Uchiha clan?" Neji nodded, even though he still wasn't happy about it.

"But why…_her_?"

"From what I've observed her family's genes are not very dominant, which makes it more likely for me to pass on the Sharingan to my children, thus strengthening the blood line. Ten-Ten was another possible choice until she started hating me. She was foolish to lay claim to you without your consent anyway, so I say she's a fool. I have no use for fools. Now are you done crying, my little dove, because I could really use a good fuck before leaving on my mission."

Neji wiped his tear stained cheeks as Sasuke leaned forward to kiss him tenderly on the forehead, which no longer bore the Caged Bird seal.

"Come on, my little dove, let's take a nice hot bath together. I'm a little sore from training. And I'm sure you could use one too after getting all worked up over nothing." Neji just sniffled as the two young men undressed and threw their jonin attire into hampers after emptying them of their concealed weapons. Sasuke kissed the still pouting Neji before going to prepare the bath.

"_That bastard. I think he gets a kick out of making me suffer like this…and yet I just can't bring myself to leave him. Shit…I must be some kind of masochist, but instead of craving punishment to my body, the torture is in my heart. No matter how he treats me I can't bring myself to hate him. In fact it's safe to say I love him even more. Maybe I am a fool. But Sasuke just said he doesn't have time for fools, so why…?"_

Sasuke's voice calling from the bathroom snapped Neji out of his inner discussion. He slipped on a pair of slippers and answered his lover's call. Sasuke was already soaking in the bath with his head resting on a towel against the corner of the tub. The tub was built more like a hot tub. It was mostly square with smooth, rounded corners. It was also built below the surface of the floor giving it an even more hot tub like appearance. Neji settled on the opposite side of the tub and stared at his lover, who seemed to be asleep. When he saw a wet toe rise from the steamy waters and tap him on the tip of the nose, he knew Sasuke definitely wasn't asleep.

"Why are you sitting there looking so miserable, eh? What can I do to put a smile on that beautiful face, my lovely bishonen?" Neji sighed as he caressed Sasuke's foot against his face and ran his hand over his calf. Then in one quick move he was on the other side of the tub kissing those soft lips he just couldn't resist. Sasuke moaned into the kiss when he felt Neji lightly tug at him underwater. Sasuke immediately reached between Neji's thighs to return the favor. As the raven-haired ninja pulled his lover closer he felt their cocks bump each other under the surface of the water. With an irritated growl he pushed Neji away and lifted himself out of the tub, leaving the Hyuuga looking confused and annoyed. Sasuke sat on the side of the tub on a towel and spread his legs, his manhood standing at attention. Neji's annoyance melted away as he settled between Sasuke's thighs and began to cover his crotch with kisses. "For god's sakes, stop teasing me!" Sasuke growled between gritted teeth. "Take me in your mouth already, you…!"

Sasuke was cut off by the warmth of Neji's willing mouth. He leaned back on his hands and looked down at Neji. Between the steamy waters and Neji's wet mouth Sasuke was feeling pretty damned good by now. His lover was a beautiful sight with his long locks floating on the water's surface behind him. The eager way Neji was sucking him had Sasuke's loins on fire. As wonderful as this felt, he wasn't ready to cum yet. With as chuckle he slowly lifted Neji's head from between his legs and pushed him back into the steamy waters. Once Neji resurfaced Sasuke grabbed him and pushed him to the side of the tub. Neji was facing away from him now. When Sasuke took hold of his hips he knew exactly what his man wanted. He automatically relaxed his muscles as Sasuke eased two fingers inside of him. He moved them in a scissoring motion to loosen Neji up before pulling out to replace his fingers with something much bigger.

Neji was overcome with sensual bliss as he happily submitted to his love. Sasuke kissed his creamy shoulders as he pushed into him to the hilt. He then took hold of Neji's cock with one hand and caressed his lovers hip with the other. The bathroom was then filled with the sounds of splashing water and Neji's trembling voice begging Sasuke not to stop. He could barely contain himself when the Uchiha leaned over to whisper loving words into his ear. He was the only one to ever see this tender side of Sasuke. He smiled when he realized this was one thing Ino could never have. Soon both men cried out filling the room with what sounded like a battle cry. Neji laid his head on his folded arms and smiled as Sasuke kissed him tenderly. He let out as almost childlike whine as he felt his lover pull out. He sighed with contentment as the Uchiha gently washed his tender parts. Then he heard Sasuke speak in an unusually sweet voice.

"Neji, my dearest, are you still mad at me?" Neji looked back at him then shook his head. "Good, because I didn't want to leave tomorrow knowing you were still upset." Neji just smiled to show he understood and that he was grateful for his consideration. The two young shinobi settled down for the night intertwined in each others arms. Neji smiled with contentment as he drifted off to sleep. Sasuke's words of adoration and love were the last things he heard before his consciousness took him to the world of dreams. Sasuke silently looked down at his sleeping love. He knew he would never abandon his little dove so he wished there was something to get Neji to fully trust him. He decided he would have to something really special for him after returning from his mission.

Next Chapter: More connections and a potential scandal!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Attention readers, I was born in Japan (one year after the creator of Naruto, in fact smile) where yaoi isn't seen as such a big deal, but for those of you who are uncomfortable let me suggest this. If you see from the beginning of a chapter in this story that it's a man/man pairing THERE WILL BE YAOI, GURANTEED. Unfortunately I thought that since it was clear that the chapter involved two men, and this is a lemon after all, I thought it would also be logical that the chapter would be yaoi. Someone suggested giving a small warning. This is all I'm going to give. MAN/MAN YAOI. If you see that pairing and continue to read the chapter do not complain about the man/man love. Also, it seems I need to remind you that the rookie nine are now in their late 20's. They are no longer children. Funny thing about growing up is that feelings, as they often do, can change, as well as relationships. Keep that in mind with these connections. Thank you. Now on with the story.

Revealed Connections

Chapter 5

It was evening and it was time to relax…somewhat. The chunin exams were in progress and jonin were keeping watch over the genin on the closed circuit video for the next seventy-two hours in shifts. If anything unusual occurred they would report it to the Hokage. In the meantime any important guests were accommodated and entertained in the Hokage's mansion. One of those guests was the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village. Although the Hidden Sand and Hidden Leaf were long time allies, the Hokage always had a hard time finding anyone to spend time with Gaara who wasn't terrified of him. Just the thought of possibly annoying the Sand nin made most servants faint of heart. So the Sixth made it a personal mission to find someone who was fearless and pretty much had nothing to lose. He found that in the person known as Megumi. She was a high ranking ANBU whose specialty was interrogation because of her genjutsu. Her mask had a feline appearance. She was also an orphan who was found by the Fifth way before her term as Hokage. Megumi used no family name because she simply had no family. She was a quiet, brooding type who kept mostly to herself. The only thing that got her any real attention was her musical skills. She was quite honored when asked to play for the Sixth.

While the Hokage's wife served tea for him and the Kazekage, Megumi slid her experienced fingers over the strings of her koto before beginning to play. She focused on her playing as the two Kage caught up major happenings in their lives in the past year. Naruto was glad to have his friend here since he hadn't seen him since the wedding. As usual Gaara didn't say much and Naruto did enough talking for the both of them. All the while Megumi played quietly in the background until her song ended. She delicately raised her hand from the instrument, her index finger laying lightly on her thumb. She waited patiently for an indication from Hinata-sama to continue. Hinata simply nodded and Megumi nodded in return, her jet black hair brushing against the sides of her mask. She then brushed back the one part of her hair that was dyed blood red to provide an unobstructed view of her koto. When she resumed the others got quiet all of a sudden and turned toward her. So far she had been playing old favorites, but this song was different.

"What is that she's playing?" Gaara inquired of his long time friend in his usual unemotional tone.

"I don't know," Naruto replied with a shrug. "Never heard it before myself. Why do you ask?"

"I like it," Gaara simply answered. "Hey, you there. Tell me what that song is," the Kazekage demanded of the musician. Megumi's hand stopped in mid-air and she slowly lifted her masked visage to meet the Kazekage's cold gaze.

"Forgive me, Kazakage-sama, but I am unable to tell you the name of the song," came her soft answer.

"Why not?"

"Because…I haven't found a name for it yet."

The ANBU interrogator explained that the song was an original by her. Hinata-sama then asked if she had written any words for it yet.

"Hai, Hinata-sama."

"It would be wonderful if you could sing it for us," the lady of the house stated as she walked over to the musician to kneel before her. She then gently lifted her cat mask from her face, revealing a slender face with cat-like eyes and thick lashes. "Here, let me hold this for you while you sing. We want to hear your voice clearly and the mask would have gotten in the way." Megumi simply smiled and nodded in understanding then played the song from the beginning. Within moments the dinning room began to transform at the sound of her voice. Gaara was briefly startled by this then quickly realized the woman was using her genjutsu. The lyrics of her song literally came to life all around them. They observed a scene of a couple standing by a large body of water beneath a moonlit sky. The stars were flung across the inky canopy like paint stroked across a canvas. The moon shone brightly in the sky with an unusual yet beautiful pinkish tint. The scene unfolded with the sound of Megumi's voice and instrument which had now expanded to the sound of a chorus and sweeping orchestration. Her lilting harmony moved the scene from rapture to sorrow as the two lovers embraced then were pulled away from each other with such violence leaving one of the pair alone and hunched over in anguish. The sky seemed to weep with the lover's torn soul as the moon took an even deeper crimson tint. The sky was weeping and the moon was bleeding as the lone figure looked upon a kunai sticking from the ground where her lover once stood. A blood red ribbon was looped around the grip of the kunai. Anyone observing the scene couldn't help but be drawn by it's length to the wrist of the woman who was now standing upright again. She tugged at the ribbon causing the kunai to fly into her hand, strings of blood flying from the tip. The observers then followed her gaze back down to the ground where a lifeless heap laid where her lover once stood. The woman then set the kunai tip up on her lover's unmoving chest then fell on it. She took her last breath with her lips pressed to his, the blood of their hearts intermingling with each other. The song ended with a fading into mist and the trio could once again see Megumi sitting above her now silent koto. The whole scene left Hinata a little stunned, Naruto a bit pensive, and Gaara seemingly unchanged.

"Megumi-san, that was…beautiful and creepy all wrapped up in one. But pretty interesting over all. What do you think, Gaara?"

"Like I said before, I like it. It's even better with words." Gaara's simple compliment brought the tiniest smile to Megumi's blood red lips. Hinata had no comment. She simply thanked Megumi for providing entertainment and dismissed her for the night. "She's very talented and that was an interesting use of her genjutsu."

"Hmmm, Gaara, my friend, I don't think I've ever seen you this impressed with anyone, let alone a woman," Naruto teased. He laughed when he saw a slight frown form on Gaara's face. "So that's what it takes to get you to talk. Someone who's about as dark and moody as you.." The Kazekage just ignored him as Hinata cleaned up the dishes from their tea. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you're smitten with her," the Sixth continued his teasing with his famous fox-like grin. "I would have never guessed you would be into older women." With that, Gaara stood and began to make a quiet exit.

"I'm calling it a night. I'll see you tomorrow at the tower." The Uzumaki's took the hint and simply bid the Kazekage good night. Moments later the door slid open once again.

"Hey, guys, I'm back. What did I miss?" Sakura had returned from the hospital to check on things. Everything was pretty much routine for this time of year. Fortunately there were no deaths to report…yet. As the threesome settled on the couch Sakura smiled as Naruto told her about Gaara and his reaction to Megumi's song. She simply laughed and scolded Naruto for teasing the Kazekage. She figured Gaara just liked the song because of his personal tastes. She couldn't imagine him falling for anyone, let alone so quickly.

"Eh, what do you know, Sakura?" Naruto growled playfully as he nibbled her ear. Sakura squealed, then gently pushed him off of her with a chuckle. She then let out a very loud and drawn out yawn. "Wow, looks like someone needs to get to bed and fast!" Naruto then scooped Sakura into his arms while she kicked her legs shouting, "Save me, Hinata-chan!" in mock desperation. Hinata just giggled at the sight as her husband carried their lover to their bed. As the couple showed their lover how much they missed her a certain Kazekage set out on his own mission. After questioning several ANBU posted throughout the Hokage's mansion Gaara was able to locate the one he was looking for. The blood-red streak of hair on the left side of her face was a blatant clue. The ANBU once again found herself in his cold gaze.

"You, the one called Megumi…come with me."

She looked to her fellow watchman, shrugged her shoulders, then silently obeyed. Her fellow ANBU watched as she quietly followed the Kazekage to his temporary accommodations. Once inside the room he directed her to have a seat on the bed. He then pulled up a chair and set it across from her, his head resting on his arms which were folded across the back of the chair. For a few moment he just stared at her before speaking once again.

"So…what's your story?" Megumi lifted off her mask and stared back at him with a confused expression. "Where are you from, first of all?" He noticed she looked surprised that he would ask that question. "With a jutsu like that I know you can't be from around here, so tell me your story…now."

Megumi stared back at him before replying, "To be honest, I don't know where I came from. All I know is that Tsunade found me and I've been here ever since."

"I see. So you have no memory of your family then."

"That's right." When Megumi shifted her position Gaara could tell she was uncomfortable with this line of questioning.

"What's with all the squirming?" he asked with now narrowed eyes. "Am I making you nervous?"

"No, sir, it's not that."

"What is it then?" Gaara continued, getting more annoyed by the second.

"My discipline for the day is almost over." Gaara's expression went from annoyed to curious. "You see, my master thought a little discipline would help me expand my musical ability as well as enhance my genjutsu," she explained as she began to pull her kimono down over her shoulders. Once she had it halfway down her arms she had revealed an unexpected sight. She was braless and had two simple metal clamps clasped around each nipple and attached by a small chain. Gaara's breath caught in his throat as he let the quite erotic image soak into his consciousness. "Kazekage-sama, it is now time for these to be removed. You can do the honors if you like…" Megumi now had her face turned slightly away from him, yet he could still see a light blush across her cheeks. Garra stood up and turned the chair around then sat back down. He then reached towards the two clamps to slowly unhook them to release her reddened nipples. She gasped with a mixture of relief and pain. Gaara then dropped the nipple clamps to take hold of one of her tortured nubs to run his thumb over it. He smiled when she cried out and gripped the bed sheets on each side of her. She was obviously very sensitive and sore from having worn those clamps.

"So, you wore these the whole time you were performing?" the sand nin inquired as he leaned closer to the ANBU.

"Most of the day, actually. My master demanded it," she answered, her voice quivering with pain. Her eyes flew wide open when she felt herself falling backwards with a hand over her mouth. She screamed into that hand and gripped the sheets even tighter when she felt a hot tongue on one of her extremely sensitive nipples. It hurt so bad it brought tears to her eyes, and yet she craved more. As he suckled her body trembled from the searing yet delicious pain. She gurgled as another scream shook her body like an earthquake as Gaara squeezed and pulled the other nipple with his free hand. She panted in beautiful agony as she heard a laugh of sadistic lust coming from her tormentor. When he began to lash his tongue over her burning nubs she was able to hold back her screams. The pain was slowly subsiding.

"Mmm…looks like your master has trained you well," Garra muttered as he grated his teeth against her sensitive flesh. Gaara smiled when he heard her gasp and moan and felt her tremble beneath him. He laughed when she yelped in pain as he put more pressure on her nipple. He then proceeded to leave a trail of love bites down her abdomen before stopping just above her jet-black thong with a blood red rose accenting the front. He pulled at the waistband causing the fabric to rub between her swollen lips. He could smell her excitement as he pressed his nose against her panties. That's when he realized she had already soaked her thong. He chuckled as he kissed her through the fabric. "You like this discipline, don't you?" he whispered as he pulled at the thong with his teeth. As if in response to his question, Megumi reached down to place one of his hands back on her still very sore bosom. Gaara took the hint and pinched hard. Megumi groaned and arched her back into his face. Gaara then took hold of the thong with his tongue and teeth and ripped it from her body. Megumi grabbed a pillow and held it over her face as Gaara began to literally spank her clit with his bare hand. She screamed into the pillow as flashes of pain and pleasure radiated throughout her body. The pressure got to be so unbearable and so wonderful she couldn't hold back any longer. Imagine Gaara's surprise when he found himself covered in a torrent of Megumi's juices. Gaara had jumped back from the bed to look down at his robes as Megumi sobbed out of what he figured was embarrassment.

'So, she's a squirter too, huh? Interesting…very interesting.'

Megumi then peeked from behind the pillow blubbering apologizes and begging his forgiveness. He just rolled his eyes as he pulled off his soaked robes. He was very glad he brought several changes of clothes with him, and decided to get one of the servants to clean his robes later the next day. After he was fully undressed he crawled on top of the woman with whom he was now completely fascinated with.

"Like I said before, you're very talented and pretty interesting. That being said, you're staying here with me the rest of the night, understand?" Megumi simply blinked and nodded in reply. Gaara held the woman tightly, as if she were his prized possession, as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

**Next Chapter: A certain submissive has a lot of explaining to do to her master. And Ino shows that she's not a _total_ bitch. Later, my dears!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I really appreciate all the reviews and suggestions. Let's me know someone's still reading this crazy story. It will get crazier! (evil grin) On with the show, my pretties!**

Revealed Connections

By LadyDetia

Chapter 6

It was the middle of the night when Megumi opened her eyes, which were now filled with horror when she saw what time it was. It was 1 AM. Boy would she be in trouble. She had slept for three hours and she was supposed to be in her master's arms two hours ago. A string of curses screamed through her mind as she got up and started to get dressed. A chill ran up her spine when she heard a voice from behind.

"What's your hurry…Megumi?"

She turned to see the Kazekage, who was very much awake and staring right at her. She wondered if he had been awake the whole time.

"I…must report back to my master."

"That doesn't mean you should up and leave without saying good bye. It's rude."

The ANBU bowed and apologized then continued to get dressed. She bowed once again before climbing out the window. Megumi flew as fast as she could over the rooftops, her kimono sleeves flapping in the wind. She prayed that her master was asleep. At this hour she assumed he would be, but if he was pissed it was more likely that he was awake and not in a very good mood. When she made it to the door she fumbled with her key. She had the sneaking feeling that she had forgotten something. The keys fell from her hand when she heard that calm, deep voice that could either make her melt or piss her pants. She felt dangerously close to the latter.

"Where ya been?"

Her eyes darted about trying to pinpoint his location. She could sense his strong chakra but couldn't figure out where he was. Soon she didn't have to figure it out because she felt a pair of strong hands grab her about the waist. She felt breath against her ear and realized there was no escape.

"I asked you a question. You know better than to keep your master waiting. And don't try lying to me. You know it'll never work."

Megumi found herself blushing at the fact that it was true. She found it impossible to lie to her master. So she took a deep breath and told him…most of what happened. "The Sixth had asked me to perform for him and his guest."

"I know that. That should have taken no time at all. What did you do after that?"

"I went to find Anko to end my discipline but before I could find her…uhm…"

Her master was getting quite impatient. "You'd better tell me what happened. I'm already pissed from having to wait up for you." His voice now sounded like a low growl.

"The Kazekage…requested a private performance." Well, that was kind of the truth. However, the master wasn't satisfied with her answer and she soon found herself being pushed into the front door. He then commanded her to go to the bedroom and strip down. Megumi stood there trembling as he looked her over. He was not pleased by what he saw.

"Where are the clamps?" The kunoichi eyes grew wide when she finally realized what she had forgotten. The clamps and chain were still laying on the floor of the Kazekage's quarters. "And where the hell is that pretty thong I bought you?" Her stomach sank when she remembered Gaara tearing them to shreds before giving her that wonderfully painful spanking. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a hard pinch on her still sore nipple. "You'd better start giving me some answers or you'll be very sorry," her master warned.

Megumi finally just broke down and made a tearful confession. "Kakashi-sama, the Kazekage has those things. I'm ashamed I was so careless, and I deserve any punishment you want to give me." The silver-haired nin looked over her once again as he took in this new information. He got even more pissed when he saw the passion marks trailing down her stomach. His little pet was starting to get out of line and he was not having it. She had been his gift from Jiraiya for being the long time number one fan of his Icha Icha series of novels. The Toad Sage's research for _Icha Icha Violence _was based on Megumi's time spent as his submissive. After his research with her was complete he decided that her skills shouldn't go to waste, so he made a gift of her to his biggest fan. Kakashi was quite delighted with her and how far he could take things with her. Up to this point he felt secure in knowing she would abide by the rules of 'the life,' as the people of the BDSM lifestyle often referred to it.

Kakashi ordered Megumi to lay on her back on the bed as he continued to look her over. When he got to her crotch something didn't look right to him. He spread her legs apart and saw that things were even more wrong than he thought.

"Megumi…what the fuck is this?" he snapped. He was now beyond pissed. She just stared back at him having no idea what he's talking about. She then got a funny feeling between her legs and she felt like something…was coming out of her! "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" A still confused Megumi finally noticed he had something in his hand. It was about six inches long, sandy brown in color, smooth and hard. Did that…come out of her? Just when Kakashi was about to bust a vein the dildo began to disintegrate in his hand. He quickly threw it to the floor as it became a simple looking pile of sand. Meanwhile, back at the Hokage's mansion wicked laughter could be heard coming from the Kazekage's quarters.

"Looks like someone found my little present," he quietly chuckled to himself as he called his chakra infused sand back to him.

Poor Megumi now had more explaining to do to a now enraged Kakashi, and she had to do it quickly before she got a punishment so severe she would feel it for a month.

"He…he must have put it in me after I fell asleep! I swear I didn't know it was there!"

"You fell asleep with him?!" Kakashi was now just too through!

"Oh, master, you know how I am after I cum! It takes a lot out of me! I'm sorry things turned out this way! I will never be that careless again!"

Kakshi sighed at the sight of the obviously distressed submissive. He was beginning to think all of this wasn't her fault. From the looks of things it appeared the Kazekage might be in the life as well. He just had to know one thing before deciding Megumi's fate.

"Did he fuck you?"

"No, master. Absolutely not!" Her answer came quickly without hesitation, so he knew she was telling the truth.

"Then why did you cum?"

"He spanked my clit," she replied with a slight blush as she remembered how good it felt.

"What else did he do to you?"

"He pinched my nips…hard. It hurt really bad. When I screamed it just made him laugh."

"_Wow, that sadistic bastard seems to know what he's doing!" _Kakashi thought to himself. "Hmm…it appears the Kazekage may be in the life as well. However, he doesn't seem to grasp the proper etiquette of it all. One should never put their hands on another's submissive without their permission." Although he was quite displeased that Gaara had over stepped his boundaries with what belonged to him, Kakashi knew he had to be careful how he handled this situation. Being crushed in a Sand Coffin wasn't his idea of good times. He decided the best way to deal with this without being dismembered would be to propose a gentlemen's agreement. A gentlemen's agreement is made between two masters/doms concerning a slave/submissive. There was no way he was giving up his Megumi, but there was also no way he was going to die to keep her. To him that was defeating the purpose. All he had to do was request an audience with the Kazekage. Before that he would punish his pet. He figured it was about time to put the dreaded butt plug to use. But before all of that he was going to get him some sleep.

He ordered his pet to get under the covers before he turned out the light. She laid there quietly as she heard sounds of his undressing. She didn't move when she felt him climb into bed behind her. She relaxed when she felt a soft kiss against her neck and rough hands caressing her body. Kakashi would remove his mask before getting into bed but only after turning out the lights, so Megumi, like everyone else, never got to see his whole face. The ANBU interrogator began to drift off when she heard her master mumble, "Since you're nice and open I might as well…" Her eyes fluttered back open when she felt him slip inside of her from behind, causing her to smile. She loved to fall asleep with him inside of her, and Kakashi wouldn't have it any other way.

Early the next morning a very happy Hokage was sitting at his desk catching up on paperwork. Anyone looking upon this scene would have thought his gleeful expression was down right out of character. Anyone except his wife and their lover. A filling breakfast with a side of Hinata and Sakura had him feeling so high not even a mountain of paperwork could bring him down. As he looked over a request to expand the maternity ward at the hospital he heard a knock at the door. He bid the person to enter. He smiled when he saw the familiar silvery locks sticking up behind a copy of the latest Icha Icha novel.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kakashi-san! What brings you here? Something to do with the chunin exams perhaps?"

Kakashi simply shook his head and handed the Sixth a small manila envelope. He quietly waited as Naruto read the note inside.

"You're requesting and audience with the Kazekage? What for?"

"It's pretty personal, so I'd rather not say, Hokage-sama."

That reply just made Naruto even more curious, but trying to get information from Kakashi about personal stuff was worse than pulling teeth from an angry wild boar, so Naruto didn't even bother.

"Ok, I'll let him know then. I'll have someone send for you if he agrees."

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Hokage-sama."

With that Kakashi left with a respectful bow then a puff of smoke, leaving a very curious Hokage to his thoughts, which were soon interrupted by another knock at the door. Moments later a blonde jonin came bouncing through the door up to his desk.

"Ino, it's a rare pleasure to see you! What's got you in such a great mood?"

"Good morning, Hokage-sama! The reason I'm here is to give you this personally." She handed him a baby blue envelope which he opened and read. It was a light blue card with silver heart shaped accents on the border with navy blue writing in the body. He soon realized that it was a wedding invitation.

"Sasuke and I only want our closest friends to attend, so I'm handing them out personally. By the way, is Sakura here?"

"Not right now. She's at the hospital. And Hinata's conducting interviews to find me a secretary."

"Oh, but that invitation is for you and your wife as a couple. I'll take Sakura's to her."

"All right then, Ino. Congratulations! And tell that bastard, Sasuke, the same for me!"

Ino simply laughed and nodded as she headed for the hospital. When she got to the hospital she marched right up to the Chief of Staff's office. No one thought anything of it. Everyone there recognized her and it wasn't unusual for her to just barge into Sakura's office. Sakura was sitting at her desk quietly looking over some files when she heard her office door open.

"Damn it, Ino, don't you ever knock?" she asked without even looking up from her papers.

"If I did then how would you know it was me? Anyway, I didn't come here to argue. I came to give you this!"

Ino thrust the perfume scented envelope in front of Sakura with a smug expression. After reading it's contents Sakura looked back up at Ino and smiled.

"Congrats, Ino! I'll make sure to be there!"

The blond kunoichi suddenly got a confused look on her face.

"Ummm…Sakura, you did see who the groom is, right?"

"Of course! Be sure to tell Sasuke I'm glad for him." Sakura's smile got even broader making Ino even more confused. She didn't expect this type of reaction from Sakura at all. They had both been competing for Sasuke's attention for what seemed like forever. Now Ino's day of triumph had come and Sakura didn't seem to care in the least. In fact, she seemed genuinely happy for her.

"All right, billboard brow, what the hell's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. I'm here to tell you I'm marrying the guy of both our dreams and you're acting all happy about it!"

"Sweetheart, I am so over Sasuke. He fell off my short list a long time ago along with Shino. So have at him, for all I care."

"You're in love with someone else…"

"Huh?"

"Sakura, I can see it all over your face!" Ino squealed with joy. "Who is it? Is it someone we both know?"

"Ino, I'm not playing your gossip game with you."

"Aww, c'mon, Sakura! Don't leave me hangin'!"

"Look, I am in love with someone but it's…a complicated situation. I'll just leave it at that."

"Oh my god, it's a married man, isn't it?" Ino gasped. Sakura decided Ino's guesses were getting a little too close for comfort so she decided to dismiss her from her office. She ended up literally pushing her out. Ino suddenly turned around and leaned over to whisper in Sakura's ear. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." The bubbly blond then left with a wink and a wave.

"She'd better keep her loose lips shut," the pink haired med nin grumbled as she slammed her office door behind her.

**Next Chapter: Can Ino keep her mouth shut? Of course not! LOL Also, will Gaara comply with the gentleman's agreement? We shall see! Also, one last connection that brings it all together. Hopefully it won't end up in a total mess.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, dear readers! I've been taking all suggestions into consideration. I've gotten some pretty good ideas from some of you especially regarding Megumi-san. And now for Chappie 7, my darlings!**

Revealed Connections

By LadyDetia

Chapter 7

It was morning and although most jonin were either training or on missions at this time, sometimes they actually got some free time to themselves. A certain female weapon's expert was one of the lucky ones this fine spring day. Whenever she had one of these rare moments she still usually did a little endurance training, but today she felt like sleeping in. Ten-Ten opened her eyes when the morning light filtered through her eyelids. She pulled back a strand of her long brown hair that had strayed into her mouth and sat up. After a very a nice sensual stretch she wiped the crust from her eyes as a body stirred next to her. She ran her hand over the long, silky, jet-black braid laying along her bed partner's bare back. This man was her main reason for sleeping in. However, she didn't think it would be right to waste the whole day doing nothing.

"Hey, Lee, you awake?" she whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek. She figured the answer was 'yes' when he reached back to brush a hand across her face. Rock Lee turned over to face Ten-ten and yawned a little. His appearance had changed over the years. He no longer sported Gai's signature bowl cut and bushy brows. He had grown his hair long again and wore it in a braid that went to the small of his back. His eyebrows now had a sculpted appearance. The only things that hadn't changed were the youthful twinkle in his eyes and the sparkle in his smile. He even still had that roundness to his face that made him look the youngest of all the Rookie Nine. The years of taijutsu had made his body lithe, flexible, and rock hard. Ten-Ten cuddled up to Lee to run her soft hands over his abs.

"Ohayo, Ten-ten. It's still early so did you want to go to the training grounds to do some sparring?"

Ten-ten chuckled softly as she leaned over to kiss his pecs. Lee shivered slightly as her hair brushed against his skin. It didn't take Lee two seconds to figure out that sparring was the last thing on her mind. He sighed happily as he gathered her hair in his hands as she circled his nipples with the tip of her tongue. By the time her feathery light kisses had made it down his chest and six pack he was wide awake and grinning like a Cheshire Cat. He was now putty in his teammate's hands when she put her delightful mouth to even better use. Konoha's Handsome Devil knew this was going to be a _very_ good morning. That is until there was a knock on the front door. Much to his pleasure Ten-ten ignored the knocking at first…until it got louder. Ten-ten then sat up with an angry growl, threw on a robe and slipped on a pair of pajama pants.

"I'll be right back, Lee," she promised as she blew him a kiss. When she answered the door she made it quite clear by her expression that she didn't appreciate being interrupted. She stood there scowling at a bright and cheery blond standing at her door.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Ten-chan!"

"What do you want, Ino," Ten-ten snarled. That didn't seem to phase the other kunoichi.

"I just stopped by to make sure you got this, sweetie." Ino waited as Ten-Ten read the invitation. Her smile was wiped off of her face when the weapons expert unceremoniously tore the invitation to shreds. "Hey, what did you do that for?"

"How dare you even think that I'd want to be involved with anything to do with that teme, Sasuke!" Ten-Ten screamed. Hearing that, Lee came running to her aid. By the time he got there Ten-Ten had slammed the door in Ino's face.

"Ten-chan, what happened?"

"Nothing you have to be concerned about. Now where were we…?" she asked rhetorically as she kissed the man who had made her forget all her heartaches and troubles if only while in his arms.

Meanwhile, the Chief of Staff of the ER and the head of the Maternity Ward were having a coffee break at Konoha Hospital. Tsunade was quite impressed by how Sakura was running her part of the hospital. Her skills as a medical nin had improved by leaps and bounds since Sakura's days as her apprentice.

"Well, Sakura-chan, seems as if you run a pretty tight ship over here."

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without your training, Tsunade-san. Besides, I was glad to lighten the load so you could focus on obstetrics and gynecology while Ino took over pediatrics."

"And for that I am forever grateful. You know you should come by the maternity ward sometime just to get away from the gore from all the injured genin. Holding a few cute little infants should lighten your life."

"Heh, you may be right about that."

"Besides, you'll be paying me a visit soon anyway…"

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura was now eyeing the former Hokage over her cup. Tsunade got up from her seat, walked over to the younger woman and placed a hand on her belly.

"Sakura, you mean to tell me you didn't notice your chakra beginning to concentrate in your lower abdomen? That's a classic sign of early pregnancy, my dear. I can set you up with a quick test if you want."

Tsunade looked down at the now clearly stunned Sakura sitting before her. The beautiful med nin started to get concerned when her former protégé began to sound like she was choking. She patted her back to help her recover from a fit of coughing. After Tsunade saw that she was ok, she continued.

"I take it this wasn't a planned pregnancy?"

"You don't even know if I am yet!"

"I'm pretty sure you are from the looks of things. I have more experience in this area than you do. I'm an OB/GYN, after all. Besides, although I don't recommend it, if you want to terminate…"

"That won't be necessary. I just…I just have to…"

"Figure out how to break the news to the father, right? I can help you with that. Like I said, I can give you a quick, yet accurate test so there won't be a doubt in you mind or anyone else's for that matter." Sakura sighed then nodded in agreement and she wondered how in the world she was going to tell Naruto and Hinata.

The chunin exams were now in the next phase. All qualifying teams that made it to the tower in the center of the Forest of Death were in the process of finding out who would be the first to face off in one on one battle. The Hokage was especially proud of Team Konohamaru. His former student was now a jonin with his own team that was doing quite well so far. Although watching the youngsters demonstrate their unique abilities was fascinating, Naruto couldn't help but wonder about the Kazekage's meeting with Kakashi. Those two rarely hung around in the same circles unless it was some official business. Kakashi had said it was personal, which seemed even more odd. He decided to put those ponderings aside until he could ask Gaara about it later.

As all this was happening, one jonin and one ANBU approached the gate to the Hokage's mansion. They were stopped temporarily as the guards looked over a message. It had the Hokage's seal so they knew it was official business. Moments later they were allowed to enter. Kakashi and Megumi headed for the Kazekage's temporary quarters in total silence. The ANBU walked with her hands clasped in front of her while the jonin had his hands nestled in his pockets. Kakashi announced his arrival then waited for permission to enter. When Kakashi entered his quarters Gaara vaguely remembered him, but when he saw Megumi he actually raised an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting to see her again so soon.

"So, this must be the master you told me about, Megumi," Gaara mused out loud as the pair sat before him. "What is it you want?" he inquired, giving the silver haired shinobi a cold glare. And un-phased Kakashi stared right back.

"I would like to ask you something important before making a special proposal concerning Megumi-san."

"All right, I'm listening."

"Kazekage-sama, are you in the life?" Gaara's stern expression turned into his signature creepy smile.

"Why yes, I am. For about five years now."

'_Five years? He should have known not to put his hands on what doesn't belong to him by now!' _Kakashi grumbled inwardly. "Well then, since that's been cleared up, I would like to get to the issue at hand." He pulled out two small scrolls and unrolled then on the floor mat. "I would like to propose a gentleman's agreement concerning my submissive, if you don't mind."

"What? You scared I'm going to take her away?" Gaara teased with a chuckle. Kakashi simply blinked as he waited for a serious response. "Oh, you're serious, aren't you? Very well. What is it you propose?"

"I propose that, if it pleases the Kazekage, Megumi will be made available to you once a month for three days straight." Kakashi waited as Gaara digested the offer. He finally gave a small shrug.

"Fine. Just don't send her to me during her time of the month or I'll kill you both. And another thing…tonight, I want to really see what I'm working with before I leave this village."

"That can be arranged. We have a special meeting place beyond the outskirts of Konoha called Tsubaki's Dungeon. Be sure to dress to impress and bring any equipment you might want to use."

"Sounds like fun. I will definitely be there." The desert shinobi then crawled over to Megumi and stopped right in front of her face. I guess I'll be seeing you tonight…Megumi." He leaned in to kiss her and suck hard on her bottom lip. Kakashi's right eye gave a barely perceptible twitch. With that the pair left the Kazekage's presence. Megumi held fast to Kakashi's arm as he looked straight ahead with his usual bored expression. She bit her lip as she thought about dealing with two masters at once with a sore ass. That butt plug Kakashi was making her wear all day was a beast. They walked the whole way home in total silence. Megumi had learned not to utter a word when he was in a bad mood. Anyone else observing the two wouldn't have figured he wasn't in a good mood, but Megumi had learned to read him very well. She knew he wasn't happy about having to make that agreement with Gaara. It was a matter of pride as her master and protector. Kakashi preferred to be around to make sure things didn't go too far with her. Although bringing pleasure through pain was part of the life, doing permanent damage to body and soul was not on his agenda.

Once they were inside Kakashi ordered his pet to go to the washroom and remove the plug. While Megumi washed up he looked through his toy chest to see what he wanted to use tonight. He took out what he wanted and put it aside in a special pouch. He was still annoyed about making that agreement with the Kazekage so he had something in store for the ANBU later on. He already knew beforehand that she wouldn't like it, but he knew she could handle it nonetheless.

After freshening up Megumi stepped out of the bathroom feeling quite relieved. Wearing the plug for that long had her feeling so bound up she not only took it out, she also took off all of her clothing. As she headed for the dresser to get her some fresh under things everything suddenly went dark. When she blinked she felt her lashes brush against fabric. She stumbled a little because she was startled, but quickly regained her balance. She stood completely still as she heard soft rustling sounds to her left. When she reached out in front of her she felt what she assumed was a hand wrap around her wrist and pull her forward. She felt like she was going to fall but was stopped by another hand on her shoulder. She felt something soft brush against her leg as she as she was lifted up and onto what she guessed was the bed. She relaxed as her body was repositioned so that she was sitting up on her knees with her legs spread. She could feel her thighs brush against skin and breath against her breasts. The blindfolded woman shuddered when she felt cool skin brushing against her breasts and over her nipples. She sighed as a pair of strong hands massaged her thighs. A warm, melting feeling came over her as her beloved master teased her pink nubs by rubbing his nose against them. Soon she could feel his breathtaking kisses that always made her feel like she was turning into a puddle. How she wished she could see his face when he loved on her like this.

Kakashi smiled when felt Megumi shudder from his touch and mew like a kitten as he showered her with gentle kisses. He knew what he was doing. He was making sure she knew without a doubt that she belonged to him. Despite the fact that his arousal had become quite apparent and his desire to drive into her was strong, he decided to hold back on that for a while. He pushed Megumi onto her back then lifted he legs until her ankles were by her head. She was practically upside down with her beauty blossoming before him. He then bent down to tenderly kiss her moist lips before slowly dragging his tongue over her folds. He then wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her steady before driving his tongue inside. Kakashi was really enjoying the sounds or adoration coming from his sweet little pet. Although he really was taking pleasure in this he knew he had to stop before he was drowning in cum. He gently laid her on her back and straddled her chest, pushing her ample breasts up against his shaft. The blindfolded submissive could feel the head resting on her lips so she gave it a light kiss before her master slid back between her cleavage. He could feel her heart pounding against him as he gave her nipples a little twist. The soft warmth of her bosom was driving him wild, but he wasn't yet ready for release. He heard Megumi sigh with disappointment as he slid from her cleavage. The disappointment was short lived when she got that wonderful feeling she always loved; Kakashi inside of her. Megumi's passionate screams could probably be heard all over Konoha, but at the moment Kakashi didn't care. He was almost to the finish line. His last few thrusts punctuated his words to his submissive.

"Don't…ever…forget…who your…master…is!"

Megumi screamed even louder as she felt like she was going to boil over. Then she was shocked into silence as her master came so hard she felt like she would fall through the bed.

"You are mine, Megumi-chan. Don't you ever forget that!" Kakashi whispered harshly in her ear. For some reason those words made the kunoichi heart flutter. She wondered what brought on such fierce possessiveness out in him. Whatever the cause she was really enjoying this side of him. Kakashi pulled out of his lovely pet with a grunt then ordered her not to take off the blindfold until she was told. Megumi heard some shuffling before the sound of the bathroom door closing. After about fifteen minutes she heard the door open again. Her master's last command before he left was to get some rest and stay inside so she could be ready for that evening. He gave her a quick kiss and was gone in a flash. After she was sure he was really gone Megumi removed the blindfold then got up to take a shower. After her quick shower she slipped under the silky sheets wondering what her beloved master had in store for her before sleep quickly placed it's own blindfold over her heavy eyes.

**Next Chapter: Find out who else is in the life in Konoha! Also, Shino makes an appearance! Also, how will Naruto and Hinata handle the baby news? See ya in the next Chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, dear readers, things are about to get really dark in this chapter. For those of you who are squeamish about BDSM you might want to skip the second half of this chapter since it's going to get quite graphic. Now, Let's see what our beloved trio is up to.**

Revealed Connections

Chapter 8

The life of a shinobi can be pretty dramatic and sometimes even pretty short. The life of a shinobi is never easy. It often involves a lot of hard choices. One particular kunoichi was pondering some of those hard choices as she shuffled along the streets of Konoha. She stopped at a fruit stand and bought a peach to munch on as she continued to walk at a leisurely pace. She was trying not to move too fast to give her time to think. The test results from Tsunade felt like they were burning a hole in her pocket the closer she got to the Hokage's mansion. The ANBU guards merely stepped aside once she got to the gate. By the time Sakura made it to the Hokage's private wing her feet felt like lead. She stopped at the entrance to the living room when she heard voices. _'So they're already here,' _she thought to her self as she sighed heavily and walked through the entrance. Naruto and Hinata were indeed there chatting excitedly about something that had them both looking wide-eyed and overjoyed. Sakura was snapped out of her funk when Naruto grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Sakura-chan! I'm so glad you're here! Hinata and I have wonderful news! Go ahead and tell her, koibito!"

"We're going to have a baby!" Hinata squealed. The joyous moment quickly became an awkward one when Sakura responded with a simple, "Oh." Hinata then took Sakura's hand in hers. "Sakura-chan…what's wrong? I thought you would be happy with the news."

"Oh, I'm very happy about it, it's just that…" Her voice trailed of into silence as she pulled a slip out of her pocket and handed it to Hinata who then shared it with Naruto. Seconds later the Rokudaime's countenance exploded with joy.

"Oh wow, we're going to have TWO babies!" he beamed as he hugs both beauties to him. Sakura was taken aback by his response. She noticed that Hinata looked just as happy as he did.

"I don't understand. You guys don't see this as a problem?" Hinata finally noticed Sakura's confusion.

"What's not to understand, Sakura? You are a part of us and the child just makes it even more official. Not only are we bound by love we're now bound by blood as well! We are a family!" Sakura smiled with tears in her eyes as the two people she loved more than anyone else on the planet enveloped her with their love. As Naruto and Hinata kissed her tears away, kissing lead to touching which lead to other things. Moments later all three were in the bedchamber completely nude. Naruto sat on the side of the bed with the two mothers-to-be standing before him. He tenderly kissed each of their bellies as he gently caressed their sides. Each woman bent down to return his kisses before lying on the bed. Sakura was on her back with Hinata on top. The two kunoichi had their legs intertwined, fully exposing both their womanhood to their beloved Hokage. He gently rubbed his hands over and between both of their moist lips before stooping behind them to taste their nectar. Hinata and Sakura kissed as Naruto tasted both women as they ground their hips against each other. The mixture of their juices was intoxicating. He traced his fingers over their thighs as he kissed dripping wet folds.

Naruto was in absolute heaven as he entered Hinata then pulled out to enter Sakura. He so enjoyed their warmth and slick wetness. He put his raging hard-on to good use as he thrust into his wife for a while then their lover. His thrusts were slow and deliberate. He had nowhere to rush to today so he took his time making love to both of them. Hinata and Sakura lost count of how many times they came before Naruto finally pulled out of Sakura and came on both of them. Naruto bent over to kiss Hinata's neck then Sakura's hand, which was around Hinata's waist. He then laid on his back as his beloved beauties came over to clean off his still slightly erect cock. He watched them both with half closed eyes as they licked him clean. He stroked each of their hair as he swore inwardly to protect them and their children with his life.

The threesome spent the rest of the afternoon discussing where to set up a nursery, colors, possible names, and of course they made love some more. Sakura laughed at herself for being so worried about Naruto and Hinata's reaction to her pregnancy. She had to admit this was the happiest she had ever been in her life.

This pretty much exciting day in Konoha faded away with the setting of the sun to make way for an exciting night. It's been said that the freaks come out at night and that was certainly the case as a handful of cloaked figures made their way through the treetops on the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf. They were headed towards a simple looking cottage deep in the woods with a dark secret hidden beneath. All was quiet on the surface, except for the usual sounds of the night. However deep in the womb of the earth a small group of shinobi gathered to partake in delightfully dark activities. For now their numbers were few. A purple haired kunoichi lounged in a plush chair in a full body stocking, her feet propped up on her personal human footstool. She leisurely stroked the head of her 'pet' sitting next to her who panted and whined like a puppy under her touch. She sat next to a tall, solid man with his face painted like the kabuki artists of old. On his lap sat a very young looking woman with eyes that sparkled like crystals and hair that was a kaleidoscope of color. However neither her hair nor her eyes were the main attraction. That honor was reserved for her huge, all natural F-cup breasts that the large man fondled as he conversed with the dominatrix sitting next to him. As they chatted a mysterious looking young man with brown spiky hair and wrap-around shades spun dark tunes on his DJ equipment. The F-cup girl's spitting image stood next to him bobbing her head to the beat as he manipulated the turntable with skill and ease.

"Shino-sama, do you know if they'll be here soon?" the bombshell asked in a bored tone.

"They should be, Yuki. But you know how Kakashi-sama is usually late. But this time I'll give him some leeway. In case you haven't heard he's bringing a guest." Shino paused when a beetle lighted on his hand then crawled under the sleeve of his gray leather jacket. "Looks like they're here." With that the insect master started up the appropriate track with got everyone's attention. They all turned to see three figures at the top of the wide set of stairs that led down to the dungeon. The older man with the young woman on his lap smiled at the sight of long jet black hair with a blood red streak on the side.

"Reminiscing about old times, Jiraiya-sama?" the purple haired shinobi inquired.

"A little, Anko-sama. I can tell Kakashi has been taking excellent care of her. And I see he's brought an interesting guest. Who knew the Kazekage was in the life."

Megumi looked over the scene as the two masters escorted her down the staircase. Kakashi had her left hand lightly draped over his and Gaara held her right. Kakashi wore all black, including his mask. He had a silver chain lined with nipple clamps attached to his belt and one of his many pockets, in which he hid all types of instruments of torture. Gaara also wore black. His tight mesh shirt did little to hide the fact that he had his nipples pierced. He completed the look with a pair of black baggy cargo pants with a pair of combat boots. He had what appeared to be the sheath for a sword against his right hip and a pair of silver handcuffs hung from his belt. Megumi wasn't wearing much of anything. She was barefoot and wore a red top that barely covered her breasts and short black skirt that left nothing to the imagination. A red collar with a heart shaped metal tag with the kanji for pet was strapped around her neck. As the trio neared the bottom of the staircase Megumi began to sing what had become her theme song in the Dungeon.

_In the life I'm a shadow of shadows_

_Darkness lines the path to my hidden self_

_Bondage sets me free_

_To reveal the true me_

_Surrender to my master is what sustains my life_

_There's a fine, fine line between pleasure and pain_

_When I'm with you I'm somewhere in between_

_How I love when you hurt me_

_I feel so alive_

_So alive_

_So alive_

Megumi continued to sing as her two masters escorted her to a special stage in the center of the dungeon. It was round so no matter what the position of the observer they wouldn't miss a thing. All types of restraining devices were suspended from the ceiling above the stage. Each restraint could rotate into a different slot allowing the master to pull down whichever one he needed. The two masters sat Megumi on the edge of the stage as she sang; all the while Kakashi and Gaara caressed and squeezed her body making it hard for her to concentrate. Finally she gave in to their touch as they lifted her onto the stage. The room grew quiet as Shino stopped the music and stepped out of the booth with his submissive, Yuki. Her twin sister, Suki still sat on Jiraiya's lap as she watched the scene on the stage unfold. Anko tapped her stiletto on her footstool's back as a signal that he had permission to watch too. Anko then rested her legs over Gai's shoulders as she scratched Kiba behind an ear.

The observers watched intently as Kakashi pulled one of the metal restraint bars down from the ceiling. He jerked it until it locked into place then used Gaara's cuffs to attach Megumi's wrists to the bar over her head. As he did this Garra tied her ankles to two large metal rings sticking up from the floor. He slowly slid the rings apart along the tracks until the submissive was spread eagle. After making sure the rings were locked into place Gaara stepped behind Megumi while Kakashi stood in front of her. A few gasps could be heard as the Kazekage unsheathed what was on his hip. He pushed a button on the expandable handle causing leather straps to pop out of the end. Gaara slid the brushed leather whip down her back as Kakashi took two clamps from his chain and clamped them onto her nipples. With a flick of his wrist the sand nin struck Megumi's back with light strokes at first. He slowly increased the power behind his blows as Kakashi continued to attach clamps to her breasts and even her outer folds. Before long Gaara's blows were hard and steady. Megumi was now screaming in pain. He legs jerked pulling at her ankle restraints. Megumi trembled when she met her master's cold stare as the Kazekage's blows stung like tongues of fire. By the time Gaara made it to her front to whip off the clamps the kunoichi was sobbing and choking on her own tears. After what seemed like forever, the whipping stopped, leaving Megumi quivering in her restraints. Gaara then stepped aside bowing his head slightly towards Kakashi indicating that it was his turn now. Her eyes grew wide when her beloved master pulled something out of his deepest pocket.

"Oh boy, Megumi is in for it now," Anko muttered.

"Why, Anko-sama?" asked a curious Kiba.

"Megumi-chan loathes dildos, vibrators, or anything else artificial to be put inside her. She prefers the real thing."

"Oh man, she'll really hate this one then. That's a pretty big one."

Megumi trembled and twitched as her master knelt between her spread legs to push the dildo inside of her. She hated the feeling of that thing. It wasn't warm like Kakashi. Things like that always left her feeling cold and empty. Her bottom lip trembled as she wondered why her master was punishing her like this. Her misery increased when she felt movement inside of her. The only thing Megumi hated more than a dildo was a vibrating dildo. She could hear soft chuckling to her left. Gaara was really enjoying watching her suffer. She then yelped when she felt a smaller vibrator against her clit. She wondered what she did to deserve this when she noticed the other submissives inching closer to the stage with a hungry look in their eyes. Soon she got that feeling of unbelievable pressure that always overtook her right before her release.

"Here it comes," Kakashi quietly announced as he pulled the dildo out of her and moved to the side. Not a second later the sounds of laughter and delighted sighs could be heard coming from the other submissives as they were showered with Megumi's famous love juices. They had their own little private orgy for a few minutes as they licked the wonderful nectar off each others skin. Their masters enjoyed the sight as poor Megumi slumped in her restraints.

"I don't know what you think, Kakashi, but that was fuckin' awesome," Gaara muttered as he took the restraints off of Megumi's ankles. After freeing her arms Hatake Kakashi caught the still trembling Megumi and lifted her up into his arms. He looked her over and saw that she was alright, just a little winded. He then looked over at Gaara.

"I think it's about time for a good fuck. What do you say, Kazekage-sama?"

"What the hell, the night's still young," Gaara responded as he licked his lips. Poor Megumi didn't think she could take any more but it seemed she had no choice. The two masters took the submissive to one of the special rooms referred to as a 'room with a view.' The wall of the room facing the hallway had a large window so others could view the action from outside the room. Suki begged her master Jiraiya if they could watch. The Toad Sage didn't see why not. The pair watched with utter delight as Megumi got pounded in every way imaginable. Gaara shoved himself down her throat as Kakashi took her from behind. She barely got a chance to catch her breath as she tried her best not to choke on Gaara's cum. Suki gasped with excitement as Kakashi sat his pet on his cock then spread her cheeks for Gaara to enter her ass. Jiraiya was too busy to notice the sight because he had his face buried in Suki's F-cups. The fucking got so hard and so good Megumi found her entering a state of nirvana leaving an expression of absolute bliss on her angelic face. The whole session ended with two sweaty, panting masters over a barely conscious submissive.

"That…was...fuckin'…AWESOME!" Gaara panted. He actually had a rare, happy smile on his face.

"Yeah…my Megumi-chan…is pretty special," Kakashi boasted as he wiped sweat from his brow. After a nice hot shower the trio emerged from the room. Everyone else had gone to their own private rooms for the rest of the night. They walked in silence as they passed rooms filled with sounds of passionate activity. They didn't even pause when they heard a female voice shout, "Oh yeah! Lick that pussy, baby!" coming from one room in particular. Anko always got pretty vocal when playing with her 'puppy', Kiba and her 'footstool', Gai. Shino didn't even bother to get a room as he put one of the sex swings to good use with his sweet Yuki. Once on the main floor the trio donned their cloaks once again. Before they parted ways Gaara pulled Megumi to him to give her a hungry kiss, stating that he really looked forward to seeing her a month from now. Once Kakashi and Megumi made it home they quickly undressed and got into bed. They didn't even bother putting their clothes in their proper place. In the inky darkness the copy ninja held his precious pet close and kissed her lightly on the ear.

"So, did you enjoy yourself, Megumi-chan?"

"As long as you enjoyed it, Kakashi-sama, that's all that matters to me."

"Megumi…that doesn't answer my question at all," he sighed with a touch of frustration.

"To tell the truth…I really did enjoy the attention. But I'm glad I got to go home with you." Kakashi smiled when he felt his heart skip a beat. In that moment he realized his Megumi wasn't going anywhere, which made him feel quite content. He felt kind of bad for using the dildo and vibrator, yet he was proud of her for handling everything so well. Megumi hoped that all she went through would be proper penance for her carelessness with the Kazekage. Her master's happiness was paramount to her. She was called out of her thoughts by soft lips brushing against her ear.

"Megumi-chan…I'm…glad you're here with me too." Hearing that Megumi purred happily as she snuggled closer to him. That was the closest he had ever come to saying he loved her, and for the time being that was enough for her.

**Next Chapter: Ino and Sasuke plan their wedding causing distance between Neji and the Uchiha, as our favorite trio decide whether or not to reveal their love to the world.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I have a special request to any of you talented artists reading this story. Somebody please, please draw me some fan art featuring Kakashi, Megumi, and Gaara in their BDSM outfits! After that last chappie I got this strong desire to see those three in full color! E-mail me if you need further details about Megumi's appearance. Anyway, the Rokudaime and his two loves make baby plans while Ino and Sasuke make wedding plans. Also, find out what broke Shino and Sakura up in the first place. (On a side note, Megumi is not a slave, she is a submissive. There is a difference that I don't have time to get into too deeply, but I know the difference from personal experience. To put it simply, a slave is forced into the life while a submissive chooses to do so. A slave can never leave the life unless the master chooses to free him/her. A submissive can leave whenever he/she wants.)**

Revealed Connections

Chapter 9

It's several weeks later and the chunin exams are now over, giving a certain engaged couple time to move forward with plans for their future. Sasuke could have cared less about the details of the wedding, but Ino insisted that he take part. All he wanted to do is show up dressed in his wedding garments and ready to get things rolling. Ino on the other hand wanted to discuss color scheme (silver and blue), location (near the lake with the waterfall as a backdrop), flowers (Blue Lady roses for her bouquet), and a bunch of other little tidbits Sasuke didn't care about. He wasn't even concerned about seating arrangements as long as everybody showed up. The raven haired shinobi decided to lean quietly against a tree and simply agree with everything his fiancé suggested. Ino was quickly tiring of his 'I-really-don't-give-a-damn' attitude though.

"Sasuke, why are you just agreeing with all my ideas? Don't you have your own opinion?"

"Yeah, I got one. Do whatever the hell you want. Just tell me the date and I'll be there. That good enough for you?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Ino sighed as she continued to write down details. She really hoped Sasuke would contribute more but it appeared planning a wedding just wasn't his thing. It's a good thing only their closest friends were invited. The Uchiha's main goal was making sure the restoration of his family's old home was complete before their nuptials. It annoyed him a bit that Ino was putting so much energy into planning for one day when she should be focusing on the days after that. He wanted to get to rebuilding his clan right away. He had told Ino that she'd better be willing to have a child about every two years for the next ten years once they marry. He also had her get a complete physical to make sure she wasn't sterile or anything. He made it very clear that Ino would be there to push out babies, nothing more. Oddly enough Ino didn't seem to be bothered by that at all, which is the main reason why he chose her.

As Ino wrote on her note pad Sasuke yawned as he put an arm around her shoulder. He smirked when he heard a soft cough in the distance followed by a rustle of leaves. He knew he was being watched and he knew who was watching. For some sick reason he always got a kick out of ruffling his little dove's feathers.

Neji hadn't intended to give away his presence like that, but jealousy can make a man act strange at times. He hated that sick feeling like something was squeezing his heart, but he got it every time he saw the Uchiha with that woman. He was never really fond of Ino in the first place and now he was even less fond of her. He wouldn't even acknowledge her when she spoke to him. She had made a comment earlier that morning that since they would be sharing a home they might as well speak to each other. Neji couldn't have disagreed more. He wanted to tell her off, making it clear that she was nothing but a potential baby factory for Sasuke. Yet he had a feeling that she was already aware of that fact and that she didn't mind. _'What a pitiful, sorry ass cunt,' _he thought to himself. _'She's only doing this so she can fuck Sasuke… MY Sasuke. If she thinks she can just waltz in and fuck him whenever she wants she's sadly mistaken.'_

Ino finished her note taking with a flourish of her pen then got up. She had several appointments that afternoon in pediatrics. Temari was taking her children to visit their uncles, Gaara and Kankuro, in the Sand Village for the first time so they had to be immunized. Shikamaru wasn't too happy about Temari traveling with their kids alone and would have preferred she waited until he got back from his current mission. On the other hand, he found it too troublesome to argue with his wife so he didn't even bother.

Ino and Sasuke parted ways with a simple peck on the lips. The Uchiha clan's sole survivor casually strolled through the park over to a cluster of trees and made a sharp turn to the left to face Neji, who was casually munching on a nectarine. Although Sasuke was directly in front of him the Hyuuga seemed to be looking right through him. As Neji lifted the fruit to his mouth for another bite Sasuke grabbed his hand and leaned forward to lick the juice from Neji's lips. Neji pulled from the other young man's grip to take another bite and never broke off his gaze.

"Is there a problem, Neji-kun?" Sasuke inquired with a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"No, problem. Just trying to finish my fruit here. Do you have a problem?"

Sasuke actually did have a problem with his little dove's attitude, but he wasn't about to admit it.

"I'm going to check on the renovations. You coming with?" Neji shook his head no. "Suit yourself." Sasuke replied with a shrug as he headed off. He stopped when he heard the Hyuuga call to him.

"There is something I wanted to let you know." Sasuke looked back over his shoulder with the tiniest glint of curiosity in his dark eyes. "I'm moving out. From now on I'll be staying in the Hyuuga compound." Sasuke's expression now turned to shock, then anger.

"You can't just walk out on me!"

"I already did. Once you get home you'll see most of my things are gone. I thought it would be only fair to make room for your precious baby factory…I mean bride." Sasuke got even more furious as Neji headed the other way. He grabbed Neji by the arm but the Hyuuga just flung him aside. Sasuke just as quickly wrapped his arms around Neji's waist and chest as he nestled his head between Neji's neck and shoulder.

"You're seriously leaving me?" Neji didn't even answer as he pulled Sasuke's arms from around him and continued to head for the Hyuuga compound. "Neji, wait! Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" The Hyuuga stopped in his tracks at the sound of desperation in Sasuke's voice. Without even turning around he spoke.

"There is actually something you could do, but you might not like it." Neji slowly walked back to Uchiha-san until they were practically nose to nose. "Sasuke-kun, there's one thing will convince me to stay. That is total submission from you."

"What, are you out of your mind? Uchiha don't submit to anyone!"

"Suit yourself." Neji turned on his heal to leave but Sasuke pulled him back. He just couldn't bear the thought of his little dove leaving him, but before he even considered submitting to Neji he needed more information.

"Neji, what is it that you want me to do?" Neji smiled as he divulged what would be required of his beloved. Sasuke was stunned by the things coming from Neji's mouth. He never realized that the Hyuuga could even think that way. Although both men had pretty strong personalities, Sasuke had always been the more dominant one. Although the idea seemed odd to him, the thought of him reversing roles with Neji kind of appealed to him. He had to admit he was curious about what it would be like. And some of the examples Neji was giving him were starting to get him excited. "All right, I've heard enough! I'll…do what you ask. Just don't gloat about it, ok?"

"Fine…Sasuke-chan." Sasuke almost protested to the use of the chan suffix, but decided to let it pass. Neji then leaned over to whisper into his ear. "From now on I am Neji-sama to you in private. My intent isn't to publicly humiliate you." Sasuke was glad for that. He just silently hoped this submission business would be worth it all.

Four months passed and the wedding day finally arrived. An irritated Hokage sat on the side of his bed waiting for the washroom to become unoccupied. He never could have imagined two pregnant women could take so long to get ready to go to a wedding.

"Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, what the hell are you guys doing in there? Cosmetic surgery?" Naruto growled. Moments later the two ninsanpu (expectant mothers) emerged from the bathroom in nothing but bath towels. Both had now obvious baby bumps which the towels didn't hide at all.

"The bathroom is now free, Hokage-sama," Sakura announced as she finished drying off by the bed.

"It's about friggin' time!" Naruto responded as he flew past the women and quickly shut the door.

"I keep telling him it's not good to eat ramen for breakfast," Hinata commented as she put on her undergarments. "It always messes with his stomach."

"Why do you think I made sure we got to the bathroom before him? There's no way in hell I would go in after him!" That comment from Sakura made Hinata bust out laughing. When they heard Naruto ask what was so funny through the door they started laughing even harder.

By noon that day the wedding was in full swing. The weather was perfect. Everyone looked nice. Ino's father, Inoichi, was all smiles when he gave his daughter away to the groom. The ceremony was short and sweet, which Sasuke was very grateful for. The reception, however, was more exciting than the bride and groom had bargained for. When the time came for the bride to toss her bouquet all the unmarried ladies were gathered together. Kurenai said she'll pass because she was a widow. Suki didn't even want to step up because she never wanted to get married anyway. Her twin sister, Yuki, dragged her up there anyway, in spite of Suki's great protest. Anko also took Megumi by the hand to go up with her. She insisted that it would be fun, although Megumi didn't consider herself single because she was with Kakashi. And from the look on his face she didn't think he even wanted her up there. In the meantime, no one seemed to notice that a certain weapon's expert had crashed the reception and hidden herself among the single ladies now crowded around the bride. Once everyone was in place the bride turned her back to them, counted down from three, then tossed the bouquet. While other women scrambled to catch the flowers, Megumi, who wasn't even paying much attention, felt something drop into her hands. The Siren of Sound looked down at her hands in shock as other women glared at her and Suki laughed hysterically saying , "Better you than me, Megumi-chan!"

Megumi was then led to a chair off to the side as Sasuke made his way over to a now sitting Ino. There were the expected cheers and catcalls as the Uchiha reached under her dress to retrieve the garter from around her thigh. Now it was the single men's turn to catch the lacy white accessory. Kakashi wasn't thrilled about all the younger men who rushed to get a chance to slip the garter on his sexy pet, so he made sure he was there to push them out of the way. Once all the single men were ready Sasuke turned his back to them and started twirling the garter around his finger. He then flung the garter over his shoulder, not realizing his bride had pushed another young man up at the last minute. Everyone gasped in surprise when the garter landed on top of Neji's head. Ino squealed with joy as she dragged Neji in front of a now blushing Megumi. Neji sighed, giving into his fate as he slipped the garter over her foot, ankle, then up her leg. He stopped when he got to her knee when he got the feeling that death was hovering over him. He looked up to see Kakashi standing over him with killing intent in his eye. That's when Rock Lee rushed up to Neji to help the young man who obviously didn't know the first thing about putting a garter on a woman. Unfortunately for Lee his enthusiastic demonstration revealed the fact the Megumi-san wasn't wearing any panties. Quick thinking and extremely fast feet were the only thing that saved Lee from the wrath of Hatake-san as other wedding guests got out of the way of the pursuit. Naruto thought the whole sight was hilarious while Neji quietly hoped his former teammate would escape without a scratch. Meanwhile, an annoyed Ten-Ten had marched up to Megumi, whose face was now beet red. The weapons expert had really wanted to catch that bouquet and didn't think Megumi deserved it at all.

"What sort of slut comes to a wedding without panties anyway?" Ten-Ten huffed. That's when Megumi's countenance totally changed as she slowly stood before the other kunoichi.

"What did you just call me?" Megumi inquired, her voice cold as ice. Ten-Ten then leaned closer.

"Ok, I'll say it so you can hear me clearly. Only a SLUT comes to a wedding without panties," Ten-Ten came back with a smirk, which was wiped off of her face when she felt the hairs on her neck stand up. In one second it seemed everyone at he wedding had vanished except for her and Megumi, who was looking pretty scary with her hair swirling around like a gorgon's. Ten-Ten stood frozen as Megumi slowly opened her mouth to shout, "KAI! (cut!)" Ten-Ten then heard what sounded like a thousand kunai flying past her before her surroundings returned to normal. It took a moment for everyone else's shocked expressions to register before Ten-Ten looked down at herself and started to scream. Her clothes had been sliced to ribbons and were falling off of her. Gripping her scraps of clothing she ran like the wind, outrunning Lee, who was still being chased by Kakashi. The strange sight actually made Hatake-san stop in his tracks to look back to see everyone else looking at Megumi, who just stood there calmly as if nothing happened. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Ino shouted, "All right, who wants cake?"

As the bride and groom cut the cake, had pictures taken, and talked with their guests, Ino found herself watching people very closely. She paid special attention to Sakura, who was now obviously pregnant. She was almost as big as Shino's wife, Yuki, who was due any day now, but not quite that big. But her swollen belly wasn't what caught Ino's attention. It was who Sakura stuck so closely to that got Ino watching. She noticed that Sakura never left the Hokage's side no matter who she talked to. One would normally think that was because she worked closely with him, but now that wasn't the case since Fujisaki Yusuke was hired to be his secretary months ago. Ino also noticed that Sakura didn't bother to bring a guest with her. She figured her long time friend would at least want to introduce her to the father of her child before she and Sasuke went on their honeymoon. Then something happened that made everything clear to the bride. Sakura was eating some wedding cake and some frosting was on the corner of her mouth. As if by instinct Naruto reached over to remove the frosting with his thumb then put his thumb in his mouth. That brief display of familiarity meant only one thing to Ino. The married man Sakura was involved with was the Rokudaime. Now normally Ino was known for spreading rumors like wildfire, but over time she had become more careful about what information she divulged. She didn't want to say anything that would do harm to her friend, so she kept quiet about what she observed.

The reception concluded without much ado. The only other exciting thing to occur was Yuki losing Sampson, her pet tarantula. Fortunately, it didn't take long to find him clinging to Sakura's shoulder. Yuki quickly retrieved her beloved pet spider so Sakura wouldn't get a chance to crush him. The wedding ended with all the guests bidding the bride and groom farewell. The rest of the day was spent going about their normal activities. The Hokage was in his office working on paperwork and marveling at how efficient Fujisaki-san was as his secretary. He smiled at the thought of calling it an early day when there was knocking on his office door. When Yusuke answered it a messenger practically fell into the door.

"Hokage-sama, I have an emergency message from your wife!" After reading the message Naruto immediately got up from his seat. He told his secretary if anyone needed him take a message. He would be at the hospital. Once he got to the hospital he found Hinata standing at the desk in the ER with tears streaming down her face. He held his wife close as she tried to explain what happened as she sobbed into his chest.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan was in the shower when she started screaming. When I went to check on her I saw the blood running down the drain…" Hinata couldn't even finish because she was crying so hard by now. As all this was happening Tsunade approached the couple.

"Where is Sakura-chan, and is she all right?" Naruto blurted out before Tsunade could get out one word.

"Sakura's doing fine. And the baby is fine too." The Uzumaki's gave a sigh of relief. "I warned her about working so hard, especially this late in her pregnancy, but she can be so hardheaded. After this I expect she'll go ahead and take her maternity leave."

"Is it ok if we go see her now?" Hinata inquired as she wiped her tear stained cheeks.

"Unfortunately, I'm only allowing immediate family members to see her right now." Hinata looked disappointed but Naruto looked determined.

"Hinata-chan, wait here while I go see Sakura-chan," the Hokage commanded as he went to fill out a visitor's pass at the desk.

"Hokage-sama, didn't you hear a word I just said? Only immediate family members can go see her. That means parents, siblings, or a spouse!" Tsunade scolded as her irritation became more obvious.

"What about the father of her baby?"

"Well, of course he can!"

Hearing that Naruto snatched a visitor's pass form the nurse's log book, and asked what Sakura's room number was. The nurse looked at Tsunade to authorize her giving him that information. After the med nin put two and two together she gave the nurse a solemn nod. After the Rokudaime headed off to room 112 Tsnunade looked over to Hinata.

"I'm assuming you knew about this."

"Hai, from the very start."

"You know once the council finds out about this, and they will, things could get pretty ugly."

"We're aware of that…but we're willing to face it together. All three of us."

Tsunade simply closed her eyes with a sigh. She truly hoped the trio could handle the possible hardships a scandal like this could bring for the sake of their children.

**Next Chapter: Sakura's mom is happy to be a grandma, but isn't sure about her daughter's living arrangement with the Hokage. The citizens of Konoha react to the Hokage's now exposed lifestyle. Some don't like it, some approve, and some just don't care. Also, Megumi makes a disturbing discovery while interrogating a captured spy that could shatter her life in the leaf forever.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers! First of all, domo arigatou gozaimasu to all who put this story on your favorites list! I'm glad you like this crazy story. I provided a little humor in the previous chapter. Now things are gonna take a sad turn. But don't worry, my friends. Trouble don't last always.**

**Revealed Connections**

**Chapter 10**

It was a quiet, peaceful time in Konoha. The biggest news at the time was the birth of Aburame Senkou, son of Shino and Yuki. Weighing in at whopping 15 pounds he was the second biggest baby born in Konoha in over fifty years. The record holder was Senkou's great uncle, Miyamoto Geninji, who was 20 pounds when he was born. Although Haruno Ohanami listened to the recent gossip about the big Aburame baby, she knew there was something even bigger than that going on in the Hidden Leaf. She had yet to come to terms with what happened a few days before with her daughter at the hospital. She was visiting with Sakura after her emergency with the baby when the Rokudaime showed up all of a sudden. At first she couldn't figure out why he was there. Even if it was a courtesy visit Tsunade-san had told her she was only allowing immediate family to see her daughter. Seeing her mother's confusion, Sakura explained that Uzumaki-sama had every right to be there because he's the baby's father. To say that Ohanami was stunned was an understatement. On one hand she was thrilled that her first grandchild would be born soon. On the other hand she wasn't comfortable with the married Hokage being the father of her grandchild. From the start Ohanami-san had the utmost respect for the Hokage but this situation with her daughter had her filled with conflicting emotions about him now. From the way he spoke to Sakura at the hospital she got the feeling he cared for her very much. He even mentioned that his wife was concerned about her too, which made the situation seem even stranger to her. Uzumaki-san even spoke to Ohanami with respect as Sakura's mother and reassured her that her grandchild would be cared for and loved. Haruno-san wanted so much to be understanding, but all of this was too much for her to swallow right now.

In the meantime, word of the Hokage's baby situation eventually got back to the council elders, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu. They never really cared too much for Naruto, but had reluctantly come to respect Tsunade's decision to make him her successor. Now because of this situation they thought maybe they had some ammunition to back up their opinion that he should step down. Their only problem was that they were no longer the only one's on the council. Jiraiya and Tsunade had become Naruto's special advisors since he had become Rokudaime. The two elders figured Jiraiya, with his perverted sensibilities, would support Naruto's actions, but they weren't sure about Tsunade. Any vote for the Hokage to step down had to be unanimous. They hoped to be able to convince the other two council members that it would be best for the Hidden Leaf if Naruto did so.

It was pretty warm that morning, but there was a slight chill in the atmosphere in the council meeting room. The Hokage, his pregnant wife and mistress, all sat on the platform before the four council members. Mitokado-san and Utatane -san were present with their usual stern expressions while Jiraiya sat there with his arms folded across his chest with a smirk on his face. Tsunade's expression was pretty much unreadable. The others had no idea what thoughts were running through her mind right then. Koharu-san opened the meeting with what would have been a long drawn out speech about preserving the dignity of the position of Hokage if Jiraiya hadn't urged her to get to the point.

"My point is that as Hokage you must conduct yourself in a respectable manner as a good example to others, especially the younger generations."

She then grew quiet to allow the other council members to say their piece. Homura-san agreed with Koharu-san, which was expected. Jiraiya-san supported the Hokage, which was also expected. Everyone then looked to Tsunade to see what she had to say.

"I'd just like to know how any of this will negatively effect the Hidden Leaf. I mean, the Hokage is obviously happy as well as his wife and companion. And I say as long as we have a happy Hokage we'll be better off than with a miserable one."

"I figured you'd take his side," Koharu-san snorted as she gave Tsunade a disapproving glare.

"I still don't see how what they are doing is negative. It's not like he's not taking responsibility for both babies and both mothers. He's nothing like Akimichi Choji, who reportedly has fathered four children by four different women and barely spends time with his own kids. Now that's irresponsible."

"Indeed it is, but Akimichi-san is not Hokage!"

All the while Naruto was getting very irritated that the council was discussing them as if they weren't even there. He finally spoke up.

"Hey, I have something to say here!" The two women grew silent and looked towards the platform. "Look, you old bag, I've done nothing but put my life on the line to protect this village even before I became Hokage. So what in the world does my romantic life have to do with me doing my job, huh? This whole meeting's been a waste of time so I'm going to do the responsible thing and end it right now! Tsunade-san, Jiraiya-san, thank you for continuing to believe in me. As for you two old farts, FUCK YOU! Or better yet, go fuck each other since you're probably just jealous that I have a great sex life anyway. And from now on I want you to leave us alone or you'll regret pissing me off any more than you already have! This meeting is over. If you have anything else to say, tell it to my ass!"

Tsnunade lifted her hands in a gesture of utter defeat. She had wanted this all to end peacefully, but with Naruto's temper that was impossible. Jiraiya simply left with a big grin on his face. He was happy it was over because he had something special in store for Suki. Koharu and Homura were now furious with the Hokage for speaking to them in such a manner. Koharu's face was steaming as she spit curses at Naruto. Homura dragged her away telling her that he wasn't worth a heart attack. After all council members had cleared the room Hinata finally spoke.

"Naruto-kun…that was so awesome how you told off that old hag! It's so exciting seeing you speak your mind like that!" She hugged her husband around the neck and kissed his cheek. "I also think you look super sexy when you talk like that," she whispered into his ear before gently nibbling the lobe. That's when a pair of big blue eyes flew wide open and that famous foxy grin made its debut. Naruto realized that his emotional outburst had gotten all three of them pretty excited, and they were still tense from the atmosphere at the meeting. Sakura then suggested that they make use of the Hokage's mineral bath. It was just like a personal hot spring and had plenty of room to relax and play.

After letting Yusuke-san know he wasn't taking anymore appointments that day unless they were absolute emergencies, Naruto prepared the bath for his ladies. They really appreciated being pampered this way. Anything to help relieve their swollen ankles and any discomfort that comes along with pregnancy was very much welcome. Hinata and Sakura didn't waste any time settling down in the steaming waters. They chatted and cuddled while they waited for Naruto to join them. They weren't at all surprised when two Narutos showed up. They supposed he was in the mood for the 'guess which is the clone' game. So far neither woman was ever able to guess right, but they had so much fun trying. The two Hokages started off giving each woman a much needed shoulder massage. Both of their cheeks were slightly pink from both the heat from the bath waters and Naruto's magic fingers. Naruto number one was sitting behind Sakura massaging her breasts while Naruto number two knelt in front of Hinata as he kissed her and rubbed her belly. He occasionally reached up to gently pull on Hinata's nipples, which had gotten darker in color, longer, and more sensitive over time. He then leaned down to suckle on each one as he gently splashed the steamy waters over her shoulders with his hands. All his stroking and suckling was causing Hinata to become quite relaxed to the point that she didn't care whether he was a clone or not. That's usually how it went anyway.

While Hinata was getting the royal treatment, Sakura was doing just as well. Naruto number one was massaging her breasts in earnest now. Her B-cups had swollen to almost D-cup size in the past few months so they were now quite a handful. He would occasionally splash water onto her nipples, which would leak clear colostrum as he squeezed. He then ran his hands down her belly to reach between her thighs to slide his hands over her outer folds. Sakura leaned back to kiss Naruto number one on his chin as he slid his fingers deeper inside of her with each stroke. He leaned his face into hers to return the kiss as he massaged her tight walls. Meanwhile Naruto number two had Hinata laying by the mineral bath on one thick towel with another laying on top of her to protect her from exposure to the air. Her lower body was kept warm by his. He had her ankles on each of his shoulders and was nestled deep inside of his wife. He kept still for a moment to enjoy the warmth of her womanhood as he massaged her stretched belly. Hinata giggled as he traced the dark line down the center of her belly with a finger before leaning forward to give her tummy a little kiss. Her giggles became deep, throaty moans as he pulled out of her then slowly pushed back in. When Hinata turned her head to the side she could see the other Naruto had Sakura facing him bouncing on his lap. He would pause every few thrusts to suckle on Sakura's pink nipples causing her to pant in ecstasy. The surrounding atmosphere was now filled with steam from the bath and their combined passion. Both Narutos clung to each beautiful woman as they gave into that feeling of wonderful release before both of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"They were both clones?" both women gasped in surprise simultaneously as the Hokage stepped from the shadows.

"Oh yeah, and they gave a great show as I thought they would!" Naruto commented with a grin as he slipped off his kimono and joined them in the bath. "Although I did enjoy watching, now it's my turn." He gently pulled both women to each side of him to start their fun all over again.

The Rokudaime and his precious loves weren't the only ones enjoying carnal pleasures. A certain ANBU interrogator was basking in the afterglow of a most enjoyable session with Hatake-san. There was no bondage, no discipline, just straight, hot, sweaty, box-spring breaking sex. He always got like this before leaving on an A-rank mission. Megumi never asked about his missions, keeping with the ANBU protocol. He also showed her the same respect. Kakashi was leaving that night and most likely wouldn't be back for over a week so a good fuck was just what he needed to hold him until he got back. After Hatake-san left for his mission, Megumi headed to her post at the Hokage's tower. She had gotten word from another ANBU captain that a spy had been captured that had asked for her by name. No one was able to get anything out of him except that he only wanted to speak to her.

When she entered the interrogation room she wasn't impressed by the sight before her. In the center of the room sat a pitiful looking bespectacled man with long, gray hair. She could tell just by looking at him that the man was ill and thought it was no wonder he was so easily captured. At the same time something didn't seem right to her.

"I was told you requested me by name. What could you possibly want with me, Yakushi Kabuto?" Megumi inquired. She didn't even bother using her genjutsu because she could sense that his chakra was very weak and dwindling by the minute.

"So you've finally come, Megumi...or should I say Experiment 169?"

Just hearing those last few words from him caused something to snap in Megumi's mind. She suddenly felt very heavy and could smell damp grass all around her. She couldn't move or make a sound, but she could see and hear everything around her. The bloody corpse of a man laid about fifteen feet from her. She could hear the voice of a woman screaming hysterically until another voice that was cold and uncaring silenced her.

"It's a shame that Sanosuke felt it necessary to destroy one of my best experiments. The child had such great potential." The tall man then kicked the man's corpse and spat on his face. "Come, Ayame. I can still get some use out of you, after all. That stupid husband of yours isn't even worth mourning," the tall, pale man hissed. The now quiet woman just stood there for a moment, her spirit obviously broken.

"Please, Orochimaru-sama, let me have one last moment with him."

"Very well," he sighed. "Just make sure to be back at the lab in ten minutes."

The woman simply nodded as the serpent shinobi left the scene. After a few minutes Ayame walked over to the dead body of her husband and pulled the kunai from his chest . She then set the kunai in his chest cavity so that the blade was sticking up, took a deep breath, then fell heavily on the blade. She fell in such a way that her face landed on her husband's making it appear as if they had shared a kiss of death. After what seemed like hours Megumi found that she was able to move, so she came out of her hiding place. She walked over to the two dead bodies and peered down at them. She had never seen so much blood. It literally soaked the ground. After seeing this she did all she knew to do. She ran. She ran until she couldn't run anymore.

All this time Kabuto sat quietly in the interrogation seat watching Megumi, who was now a trembling mess on the floor. He had never met Megumi before but he figured out who she was after he saw those eyes of hers. He thought they were very much like his eyes. Those same eyes which stared back at him full of terror and shame.

"I'm sorry I had to cause you to remember such obviously painful things, but I had to know for sure it was you. Orochimaru had assumed Sanosuke had drowned you and your body had washed down stream. You were not even on my radar until I recently heard that there was a shinobi here who used her voice as part of her genjutsu. That got me curious. Finding you only became urgent after this damned incurable disease started eating away at my chakra. Listen, you and I both know you don't belong here. If they ever find out who and what you really are you'll surely be killed. Besides, your mother's brother wanted to see you for himself. As for me, I only have one request. Please return my remains to my wife and son. Even if you don't decide to return to us, at least let my family bury me themselves."

Megumi didn't know what to do. Hearing all this had shaken her to the core. Deep inside of her she felt like the Hidden Leaf wasn't her true home, but she kept those feelings buried deep inside of her. She knew she had to have come from somewhere else since Tsunade had found her wandering outside of Konoha, but somehow she had forgotten everything about her past except her given name. After those horrible memories flooded back to the forefront of her mind she understood why she had to forget almost everything. Otherwise she would have completely lost her mind. She felt she was on the verge of that right then when she looked over at the chair. Kabuto was slumped over with unseeing eyes staring at nothing in particular. Megumi had so many questions for him, but there was no use asking a dead man.

**Next Chapter: What will Megumi do now that she remembers her true origin? Also, Kakashi gets an S-rank mission even he's not sure he can carry out. Things are about to take a bloody turn. On a happy note, the Uzumaki babies are born.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Oh, sweet readers who have become so dear to my heart, your comments about the two old farts cracked me up! Although they are in their 80's I needed to use them for that scene before they kicked the bucket. Trust me, it wouldn't have worked without them. (evil smirk) Naruto's rant was ringing in my mind until I wrote it down. My favorite part of chappie 10, hee hee! Now, on with the story.**

Revealed Connections

Chapter 11

In the wee hours of the morning all was quiet in the Hidden Leaf. But just because it was quiet didn't mean there was no activity. Most citizens were unaware of the lone figure moving as silently as the shadows. The person dropped in front of the door to a medium sized, two bedroom home and entered without making a sound. Hatake Kakashi was finally home after his A-rank mission. It had taken seven days as he had expected and now it was time for him to relax until morning when he would report to the Hokage. He quietly called to his live-in lover but got no answer. Figuring she must be asleep he slipped his footwear into his cubby hole by the front door and went up to their bedroom. Once he opened the door he immediately knew something wasn't right. The bed was still made and some items seemed to be slightly out of place. Megumi's little bottles of perfume and lotions were missing from the shelves built into the dresser mirror. When he opened the drawers on the right side of the dresser they were all empty. There was also a small envelope stuck in the lower right hand corner of the mirror. Kakashi quickly opened it to read the letter inside.

_Kakashi-kun, _

_It you are reading this then you already realize that I am gone. Knowing what I know now I felt I couldn't stay. You see I have an opportunity to meet the family I never knew. I know my family name now. It's Kayou Megumi. My mother and father are dead, but I have an uncle who is still alive. I've gone to meet him and others to spend as much time with them as I can until I face the inevitable consequence. As a former ANBU captain you know what I'm referring to. If the Hokage decides to honor my final request then we will see each other again. I hope you know that I do love you and I'm so very grateful for the time we spent together. I only hope I was able to bring you as much happiness as you brought me. Please forgive me if my leaving like this has brought you pain. It's just that I couldn't bear to say good bye to you face to face. Anything else you need to know will have to be explained to you by the Hokage. I'll be waiting for you._

_Love,_

_Megumi-chan_

Hatake-san read the letter over twice to make sure he was seeing things right. He flopped down on his bed staring at the letter in disbelief. His little pet was gone, just like that. She didn't say where she had gone or anything so he had no idea where to find her. He felt a mix of joy and sadness when he read the part about her loving him. He had no idea she felt that way about him. He figured she tolerated him as her master because they had so much fun together. He had no idea how long she felt that way because she hid it so well.

For the rest of the night Kakashi laid on top of the bed sheets staring at the ceiling. He was unable to fall asleep after reading that letter. He had also gotten used to Megumi being there beside him. There was no question that he missed laying against her soft, warm body. He also missed how she would try so hard to please him, even though she didn't have to. He even missed the way she would blush like a little girl any time he would compliment her. He couldn't have asked for a better submissive. But he had to admit that she was more than that to him. Megumi had become someone precious to him, someone he felt he had to protect and cherish. She was his Megumi and his alone. The odd thing was he never bothered to tell her how he felt, whether out of pride or fear of rejection. Whatever the reason, he had missed an opportunity to truly give his heart to someone for a change. Kakashi always got close to the line but never crossed it. He didn't know if he could handle being that vulnerable. Now he was laying there all alone dreading whatever the Hokage might tell him. He pretty much figured out what the inevitable consequence would be. He got a heavy heart just imagining what role he would have to play in this. Kakashi finally managed to get a few hours of fitful sleep before the morning light shone through the window. With a heavy sigh he prepared to report to the Hokage, whom he figured was expecting him.

In fact, Naruto was indeed expecting Kakashi. He sat quietly at his desk staring at the items Megumi had presented to him. As he looked over them he felt a strong sense of anguish over the position her recent actions had put him in. As Hokage he was going to have to make a decision that could hurt someone he cared about. Although he hated having to make decisions like this he knew they had to be made. He slowly lifted his eyes from the items on his desk when he became aware of another presence in the room. Hatake Kakashi stood silent before him. Naruto knew why he was here but he didn't look forward to saying what he had to say to his much respected friend.

"Kakashi-san, I assume you know that Megumi-san has left the Hidden Leaf." Kakashi simply nodded an affirmative. "About three days ago she left with the remains of Yakushi Kabuto. She left these behind saying she no longer needed them." Naruto presented Megumi's forehead protector and her ANBU mask. Kakashi simply took them from the Hokage's hands as he anticipated what was coming next. "You may or may not be aware of her request of me. She wanted at least a month to do what she felt she must before sending a tracker. She even requested that the tracker sent after her would be a specific person. She wants it to be you, Kakashi-san. Her reason being that she wants your face to be that last thing she sees before she dies. Are you willing to honor that request?"

Kakashi felt like his heart had fallen to the soles of his feet. Although he knew it was coming, hearing the Hokage ask this of him caused him so much inner turmoil. He had always been willing to give Megumi whatever she asked for, but this request was something he never thought would come up. On one hand he would get to see his beloved Megumi once again. On the other it would be their last time seeing each other. However it would be his last and only chance to tell her how he really feels. He truly adored her, but loathed the thought of telling her right before she dies by his hand. Kakashi swallowed hard. He had made his decision.

"Hokage-sama, I will accept this mission and carry it out with honor." He noticed Naruto's shoulders droop slightly and that he had a sad look in his eyes.

"Very well, Kakashi-san. You have one month to track her and fulfill your mission."

With that the jonin returned home to gather supplies for his mission. He only packed a few things planning on sustaining himself with the natural resources of the land, saving rations for emergencies only. He then summoned his Ninken, gave a brief explanation of the mission to Pakkun, the most intelligent of the dogs, and let them sniff Megumi's forehead protector so they could track her scent. Her scent was getting faint but they could tell that she had headed northeast, which told him that she was headed in the direction of Rice Country, which was also referred to as the Land of Sound. It was only a two day journey to Rice Country, but since her scent was getting faint Kakashi knew he had to get moving. Even once he got there he knew it may be difficult to find her. The Otogakure (Sound Village) was never really acknowledged as an established village, and while Orochimaru was alive they had a habit of moving from hidden base to hidden base. However Kakashi wasn't worried. He knew he would find her even if it just took a little longer. Besides, from her letter he figured she wouldn't make it too hard to find her. She was actually looking forward to seeing him.

Several weeks passed and a former ANBU was making the most of it. She spent much of her time with her uncle, Jin. She knew right away that he was family because he had the same cat-like eyes she had. She also spent time with Kabuto's young son, Yoshi. He seemed to be a very kind child with a natural skill for playing stringed instruments. He really enjoyed the lessons Megumi gave him on her koto. Kabuto's wife, Narabi, was grateful that Megumi had returned his remains to them so they could pay their last respects. Although she was enjoying the company of her family and focusing on learning as much about her deceased parents as she could, Kayou-san's thoughts would always turn to Kakashi. She supposed he was somewhere nearby possibly observing her every move waiting for the opportunity to strike. Knowing his methods she assumed he would most likely strike at night. Because of this she would retire earlier than everyone else then stay up all night. The day the month was up Megumi had withdrawn from the others. All of the adults were aware of what was going on, but the children were left in the dark. Yoshi didn't understand why Megumi was acting so distant so he went to see about her.

"Megumi-san, are you feeling all right?" he asked as he plucked at the koto strings.

"I'm fine, Yoshi-chan. I'm glad you stopped by, because I want you to have this." She pointed to the instrument Yoshi had come to love.

"Why are you giving me your koto?" the boy asked in surprise.

"Yoshi, listen very carefully. I need you to take this to your house and take good care of it. I also need you to stay away from me the rest of the day. Do not follow me or search for me."

"Megumi-san, I don't understand..."

"I know you don't, but I need you to promise that you'll obey me. It's very important."

Yoshi paused to think for a moment. He didn't understand why Megumi was acting like this, but he had grown to trust her even in this short period of time. Finally he agreed to do as she said, gathered up the koto, and went to where he and his mother were staying. Megumi spent the rest of the day in solitude. She did not eat, rest, or even speak. She simply waited as the sun set giving way to the first signs of twilight. That's when she felt his presence behind her. She didn't turn to face him, but sat completely still as she felt him kneel behind her.

"So you've finally come, Kakashi-kun. The Hokage was kind enough to honor my final request. I'm glad."

As she spoke she felt strong arms wrap around her in a gentle embrace. She finally got the courage to turn to face his mismatched eyes. To her surprise he reached up to remove the mask which had hidden his face from view the whole time she knew him. She almost couldn't believe how handsome he was. In spite of the scar on his left eye his face was absolutely perfect. She shyly reached up to touch his cheek then traced her fingers lightly over his lips.

"This is what you wanted, right koibito? I hope you're not disappointed."

"Kakashi-kun, I could never be disappointed by such a beautiful face." Her heart fluttered when she saw a hint of a smile cross his lips.

"Good, because I never wanted to disappoint the woman I love." His smile gave way to a deeply solemn expression as he leaned his face into hers. Their kiss was slow and deep. Megumi was so lost in the kiss that she didn't even feel the kunai at her throat. Only when the blood began to trickle down the side of her neck did she feel anything, but she didn't resist. She knew that this had to be done. She carried too many secrets of the Hidden Leaf with her that had to be protected. Right before Kakashi was about to deepen the cut he heard a voice call out to him to stop. He broke off the kiss to look down at the little pug.

"Pakkun, what is it?" The small ninken padded over to the couple with a very concerned expression on his wrinkled brown face.

"Kakashi, I can't allow you to kill her."

"And why not?"

"This woman is whelping. I have too much respect for you to allow you to kill your own pup."

After Pakkun's comment all was silent except for the bloody kunai falling to the floor.

Several days later it was the Hokage's turn to be stunned at the sight of Kakashi with Megumi in tow with a bandaged neck. Kakashi had failed his mission, but Naruto couldn't say that was a bad thing. He could see that Megumi was a good woman and that she and Kakashi seemed to complete each other. He was glad to see his former sensei happy. All Hatake-san and Kayou-san's friends in the life were also glad to see Megumi back alive and well. Once news of her departure had spread among them they expected the worst, especially after they hadn't seen Kakashi for an extended period of time. When her fellow submissives saw that Megumi was still in the land of the living she found herself nearly crushed by a group hug. That's when she realized she did have family in the Hidden Leaf after all, even if they weren't blood related.

As Kakashi and his beloved made plans for their future together, the Uzumaki's welcomed two new additions to their family. Before giving birth to her first child Sakura had changed her family name to Uzumaki. The trio even had their own special ceremony to commemorate the change. Naruto had even made official record with Shizune, who was the current Justice of the Peace, that Sakura was indeed his second wife. On January 3rd Konoha welcomed Uzumaki Hideki into the world. He had inherited the Hyuuga eyes and dark hair from his mother's side of the family. The very next day Uzumaki Hinode was born. He had his father's blonde hair highlighted with flacks of pink on the tips and had blue-green eyes. All of the Hidden Leaf soon knew that the Rokudaime was a very proud papa of two beautiful baby boys. He was also proud of his wives who bore such pain to bring them into the world. As Naruto held each child in his arms he swore that the growing Uzumaki Clan would be one of the strongest and most respected clans in Fire Country and would be remembered by generations to come.

**Next Chapter: I'm going to wrap it all up with all the little ones who were produced from the connections in this story. And, no, I have not forgotten about Gaara. I have an interesting surprise involving him. You'll also get a sneak peek of another story I have planned. It's kind of a sequel, but not quite. It'll involve the Uzumaki boys mostly. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: What's that sound? Is that the pitter patter of little feet? Well, yes it is! The cast has been busy multiplying. Let's see how all the little ones get along. **

Revealed Connections

Chapter 12

It was now November of the following year, which meant it was Harvest Festival time once again. Konoha was bustling with activity as everyone prepared for the festivities to come. Kamizuki Izumo and his partner Hagane Kotetsu were manning their usual post at the northern gate. There were a few visitors from other hidden villages who came to join in the celebration. Word of Miyamoto-san's incredible fireworks displays had spread to the surrounding countries. The two gatekeepers hadn't seen any interesting visitors come through the gate until about noon. That's when they saw a five mysterious figures heading towards them. There were four shinobi all dressed alike in tan with black masks that covered the bottom half of their faces, black gauntlets, and black utility vests. Two shinobi flanked each side of the most interesting looking figure who stood in the center wearing a purple and black kimono and a black head dress with the kanji for sound written in purple. As the entourage approached the registration desk the two guards noticed a tiny foot sticking from behind the left side of the center figure's kimono. The two men were finally able to make out the face of a woman with yellow-green cat like eyes.

"Konnichiwa, gentlemen. I was assuming the Hokage would be here to greet me but it appears I may have arrived a bit early." Izumo and Kotetsu just stared at her for a moment, enraptured by her melodious voice. Izumo finally broke the silence when he realized something.

"If you're waiting for the Hokage then you must be..." He was cut off by a voice crying out in the distance.

"Oi, Megumi-sama!" came the booming voice of a very cheerful Uzumaki-san. The entire visiting party turned to see him followed by his two wives, who each carried a child in their arms. Megumi-san bid her companions to follow her as she went to meet with the Uzumaki's. Once they stood facing each other the Siren of Sound gave a respectful bow which Naruto returned. "Otokage-sama, I'm glad you could make it. And who, may I ask, is your little companion?" he inquired when he noticed the tiny foot sticking from within her kimono. In response Megumi pulled back one side of her kimono to reveal a sleeping child with soft, lavender locks.

"I'd like to introduce Hatake Ayame." As Naruto commented on how pretty the baby girl was, Hinata and Sakura brought their sons over to see the younger baby. Both Hideki and Hinode leaned a little closer to get a better look at Ayame. With a yawn and a stretch little Ayame finally opened her dark eyes. All three adult Uzumaki's commented on how here eyes were the same color as Kakashi's right and they all noticed she had that same bored expression. All she needed was an Icha Icha book in her hands the they would practically be twins. After Hinata and Sakura helped each other put their sons in the baby slings on their backs, the two parties headed for the Hokage's tower. They stopped briefly at the daycare center at the base of the tower before heading to the top. Aburame Yuki, who was one of the daycare providers, was delighted to finally meet little Ayame. Her son, Senkou, looked like he didn't belong with the other infants and toddlers because of his size. He was only a little over a year old yet he was walking around with an almost manly swagger. He walked over to look down at the baby girl whom his mother had sat on one of the play surfaces. Ayame simply stared up at him in awe.

"My baby boy sure is big, isn't he, Ayame-chan?" The five month old girl simply continued to stare at Senkou, who smiled back at her. The two mother's laughed at the adorable sight. After making sure Ayame was settled Megumi noticed something through the window/partition that separated the infants and toddlers section from the pre-school section. The Nara's six year old fraternal twins, Aoru and Aori, were playing with their cousins, five year old Mujina and four year old Kaktasu. Since his two daughters were here Megumi figured the Kazekage was also present. The Otokage intended to stop by after her meeting with the Hokage to say hello to Gaara's little girls.

While her mama was busy with grown-up business, Ayame crawled over to a small pile of soft toys to explore. She didn't have far to go since it was a fenced off play area. She squeezed one toy and even bit it, but it didn't make enough noise for her so she lost interest. Yuki then pulled Ayame's rattle, which was a gift from the Kazekage, out of her diaper bag and handed it to the baby girl. It was Ayame's favorite since it made such a delightful noise. The sound even caught the attention of Uchiha Zuiichi, who was one month older than Ayame. He watched Ayame shake the noisy item for a minute before reaching for it. Whether by accident or on purpose Yuki wasn't sure, but Ayame bopped Zuiichi on the head with her toy. It startled him at first but tears soon followed. Yuki took the rattle away from Ayame causing her to start wailing too. All the hubbub got the attention of Hideki and Hinode, who scooted over there to see what all the fuss was about. Senkou was too caught up with playing with some soft blocks to even care. Also, one month old Rock Ken was too young to care. Yuki picked up Zuiichi to comfort him while gently scolding Ayame for playing so rough. Ayame's wailing was now reduced to sniffles as she sat there pouting. Hinode had crawled up beside her and started to babble to her in attempt to start a conversation. Yuki thought that was cute. All the daycare assistants got a case of the awws when Hinode leaned over and gave Ayame's tear stained cheek a big wet kiss. The baby girl apparently didn't think it was so cute since she simply glared at the boy then crawled away to check out Senkou's nifty blocks. That made all the grown-ups laugh. As Yuki set Zuiichi back down in the playpen, she heard an all too familiar voice coming from the daycare center entrance.

"Looks like my little girl is breaking hearts already." Yuki smiled when she saw those famous silvery locks.

"Kakashi-san, how good to see you! You're daughter is causing quite a stir up in here."

"I can see that," Kakashi commented as he lifted Ayame into his arms. He leaned his head back when she tried to pull at his mask. "All right, pretty girl. You and I are going for a little walk. Kurenai and Anko would like very much to meet you." Hatake-san then strapped Ayame into a stroller as Yuki brought him her diaper bag. His wife had told them that her meeting with the Hokage may take some time, so she suggested he take their daughter to visit with friends.

In the meantime, Megumi waited patiently in the council chamber for Naruto. She wasn't alone for Gaara was sitting next to her. The Otokage's four bodyguards didn't say a mumbling word when they saw the Kazekage openly and shamelessly flirting with their leader. He would occasionally lean in to kiss her and even put his hand on her belly. They couldn't hear what he was whispering into her ear, but whatever it was it was making Megumi blush. The rather racy kiss they shared at the moment was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Sorry to interrupt this love fest, but we have a treaty to negotiate," Naruto teased with a smile. Though he wasn't aware of all the details, he knew there was something serious going on between Megumi and Gaara. Apparently Kakashi knew and seemed to approve, which was why Naruto didn't dare question any one of them. He'd come to learn that all three of them liked to keep their private life private.

After she and Gaara got themselves together, Megumi introduced her four youjinbou.

"Hokage-sama, I'd like to introduce Midori (codename Do), Rei (codename Re), Miki (codename Mi), and Baffa (codename Fa). They accompany me anytime I journey from Otogakure with Ayame. Their main purpose is to protect her at all costs. Since she's with her father now I know she's in good hands." After all introductions were out of the way, Megumi dismissed her youjinbou so negotiations for the treaty between Leaf, Sand and Sound could begin.

At the same time, Hinata and Sakura were in the Hokage's personal quarters preparing special gifts for the Otokage to commemorate this historic event. One gift basket contained samples of some of the best food native to Konoha. Sakura even included some Ichiraku ramen to satisfy Naruto. In another gift package they included a banzai tree cultivated at the Yamanaka Flower Shop and Greenhouse. It also included other small houseplants to beautify Megumi-sama's living space. The third and final package included items for a newborn baby. Megumi had already received plenty of gifts for Ayame. This package was actually for the second child on the way.

"I was surprised to find out Megumi's second child is by Gaara. Were you expecting something like that, Hinata-chan?" Sakura inquired while arranging packets of onesies and baby booties.

"No, not at all. What's odd is Kakashi doesn't seem to mind at all. I think I understand why Gaara fell in love with her though. He was going through a pretty difficult time with his wife and Megumi is such a kind and supportive person. Temari told me that last child Gaara's wife had turned out to be Kankuro's. I believe it's a little boy."

"He divorced Koui, right?"

"Yes, that's right. The divorce was finalized about six months ago. Gaara wasn't surprised by the paternity test though. His sister said that he hadn't laid a hand on her for six months prior to her coming to Gaara claiming she was two months pregnant by him. He tried explaining to her how that wasn't possible, but she just didn't get it. That's when he got a legal separation from her."

"It that why he sometimes referred to her as 'the stupid cunt'?"

"Yeah. I still think that was a horrible thing to call her, even if she's not that bright and had been unfaithful. I think he called her that out of anger, mostly. But I noticed he doesn't call her that any more. And I also notice he smiles a whole lot more than he used to."

"I would smile a lot too if I had a woman as beautiful and sweet as Megumi in my life." That's when Sakura felt Hinata swat her arm. "Eh heh! That didn't come out quite right, Hinata-chan! You're just as beautiful and sweet as Megumi. Even more so than she!" Hinata laughed at Sakura's weak attempt at saving face. She had to admit she had noticed Megumi's beauty and kindness too.

The treaty negotiations had gone very well among the three Kage's. The newly acknowledged Otogakure was making progress in rebuilding. Because of Megumi's positive relations with the Hidden Leaf and Hidden Sand villages, the Hidden Sound village was on good terms with their former enemies. Megumi's uncle Jin felt that his niece would make an excellent Otokage and everyone else agreed. One of the late Orochimaru's labs had been converted into a place to produce sake. The huge rice fields provided plenty of resources to make the popular rice wine. The villagers has also built a mill next to the river not far from the spot where Megumi's parents died. The named it the Kayou Rice Mill in honor of the couple. As soon as everything was up and running the Otogakure would export their rice products to other Hidden Villages. Until then they would receive much needed aid from Konohagakure and Sunagakure.

Later that evening, Tsubaki had a get-together on the top level of her home for her circle of friends. The party was going to be G-rated since two children were present. Everyone was making a big fuss over Ayame. They couldn't get enough of her cute baby cheeks. Megumi stood off to the side with Tsubaki to get an update on what was going on in their circle. She noticed Suki wasn't there and that Jiraiya had a new submissive. Tsubaki explained that her granddaughter had a new master who as of yet had not joined their circle.

"Jiraiya had been training Suki to be a more refined submissive for her current master. You know how loud and boisterous she used to be? I don't think you would recognize her now. She's calmed down a lot since you last saw her. Now she's the perfect little lady. Hiashi-sama is quite pleased with her."

Megumi was in for another surprise when she heard about a new master and submissive that had joined their circle.

"Neji-sama doesn't come as often with his little raven as the others, but I can tell he has his submissive well trained. Seeing the two of them interact is a sight to behold. I never knew an Uchiha could be so humble."

It was getting late and those who had children called it a night while the others decided to descend into the dungeon to play. Megumi pondered all the changes her friends were going through. So far everyone had experienced change for the better, which made her heart happy.

Things had settled down at the Hokage's tower for now. Hideki and Hinode were sleeping soundly after their much needed bath. They both had managed to get more food on their faces and clothes than in their mouths. Both their mothers swore they would never let their father feed them again. The shinobi of The Hidden Leaf now looked forward to raising another generation of ninja. They were determined to do everything in their power to ensure a bright future for their little ones.

_**Jiendo**_

_**A/N: Thank you everyone who enjoyed this story and reviewed. I'm so humbled by the number of hits this story has gotten. In celebration I'm providing the names and ages of the offspring produced from the connections in this story as a sort of preview of the sequel/spin-off.**_

Baby Connections for the sequel

Uzumaki

Hideki- Jan 3, age 3 (Hinata/Naruto)

Hinode- Jan 4, age 3 (Sakura/Naruto)

Hatake

Ayame - June 16, age 2 (Megumi/Kakashi)

Saburegami

Mujina-April 11, age 7 (Koui/Gaara)

Kaktasu- July 9, age 6 (Koui/Gaara)

Shoji- March 26, 1 (Megumi/Gaara)

Oashisu- Aug 19, age 3 (Koui/Kankuro)

Aburame

Senkou- Sept 6, age 3 (Yuki/Shino)

Nara

Aoru/Aori (fraternal twins) - Feb 14, age 8 (Temari/Shikamaru)

Uchiha

Zuiichi- May 12, age 2 (Ino/Sasuke)

Rock

Ken- October 23, age 2 (Ten-Ten/Lee)

Hyuuga

Ryoku- Dec 9, age 1(Suki/Hiashi)


End file.
